Falling to Pieces
by RomanceQueen11
Summary: You never truly know if the person on the opposite side of the computer screen could be your friend, your enemy, or maybe just maybe your lover. Surely Santana and Brittany had no idea what either one would become.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Firstly, think you all for clicking on this fan fiction. :) Secondly, this is by far the longest fan fiction I have ever written and probably my most favorite one too! The roles are somewhat switched between Brittany and Santana. Were Santana is scared of being labeled and talked about it is now Brittany who takes that role. Same goes for Brittany in Glee and Santana in my story. Oh, and Brittany is not "dumb". But review and enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I stood on a stage in the auditorium of my high school; the heat from the spotlight was weighing heavy on me. I felt my stomach twist and turn, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You can do this." I heard my best friend, Quinn Fabray say from behind the curtain. She gave me thumbs up as I looked into her clear eyes hoping she would save me, but I knew I was overreacting as usual.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the music behind me began to play. I felt myself becoming lighter with every twist and turn I did; with every back flip and hair toss I became one with the music. I was no longer Brittany S. Pierce, I don't know who I was, but I wasn't myself. I felt free, alive; I felt the best I had felt all day. I loved the feeling of dancing on a stage, minus the nerves at first. It gives me a rush, a new outlook on life.

As the music died down I felt myself growing heavy, I felt my twist and turns growing heavier and my heartbeat becoming faster as the beat of the music found itself growing softer and lower. I stopped on my left foot and found myself panting and sweating hard. I heard the faintness of applause from behind me, I knew it was Quinn who began the now erupting standing ovation before my eyes and I felt myself blush and bow with appreciation. I made my way off the stage and jumped into Quinn's arms, who yelped with excitement.

"You did great! They love you!"

"Think so?"

"I know so! I don't know why you're always nervous, you're been dancing for years now, Brit."

"And I'm still not used to the feeling..."

"You did wonderfully." I heard my dance instructor protest as she made her way towards me with my dancing class close on her heels, "All of you did an amazing job. You hear that applause?" She asked, motioning towards the audience, "They want more of you, they love you, I love you all. I am proud to be your dance teacher."

We all felt our faces grow hot with excitement and embarrassment.

"Now, as you all know Principal Figgins feels that our dancing should be more diverse, more upbeat. And I agree with him."

"What do you mean Ms. Jones?" I heard Rachel Berry asking from the far back.

"I mean that we have danced the Tango and the Salsa, we have stepped foot in Krumping and we have even took part in the forbidden measurements of The Waltz, but do we know these cultures at all?" She didn't wait for us to respond, she took out note cards from her back pocket, "Now these are pen pals from all over the globe where we have danced their dance." She handed everyone a card, "We will talk to them three times a week, get to know their culture and at the end of this blossoming friendship we will invite them to Lima, Ohio to dance with us. Mix our culture with theirs."

"I'm down." Finn Hudson said, shrugging.

"Me too." Rachel concurred.

"Of course she is." Quinn whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but smile.

"I hope to hear good things from this development." Ms. Jones said happily clapping her hands together, "Now we must go back out for our final dance number. Places everyone!"

"Who'd you get?" Quinn asked as I began to stretch.

"Some chick named Santana Lopez from Mexico, you?"

"Some guy named Sam Evans from England."

"I don't think these pen pals are a good idea..."

"Me either, waste of time. But maybe it would be cool to learn about new cultures, I was always turned on by English accents." Quinn said with a sly smile as I continued to stretch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) Hope I don't disappoint!_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Maybe it was the heat from the blazing Mexico sun but I didn't feel up to doing much of anything. I wanted to go back home and stay in bed until I felt my body give reassurance that it was ready to move, but thanks to Señor Buzz-kill, doubt that will happen.

"Hola! Hola!" He began, entering the classroom clapping his hands with excitement, "I have exciting news." His heavy Mexican accent taking away from the words he was saying.

"I hope the news is that he's quitting." I heard Maria say with a high-pitched laugh.

"I hope so too, maybe then I'll finally get some much needed rest." Maria gave me a high-five.

"If you two are done..." We rolled our eyes at him, "Anyway, I have your new pen pals for this semester."

Carlos raised his hand as Señor BK passed out our note cards.

"Yes Carlos?"

"Why do we always get new pen pals? There's no point. My pen pals talk to me for like a week then disappear."

"Maybe it's not your pen pals that's the problem." Maria said, I snickered at her.

Carlos scoffed, "And what about your pen pals then, huh?" He asked her.

"Please, I don't have time for pen pals. I have things to do . . . like your brother."

Maria gave me a high five as she laughed and shook her head at her own joke as the class "oohed" around us.

"Well, this semester will be different I can reassure you all." Señor Butthead said, trying to gain order back in his classroom, "We have some great pen pals from North Carolina to Ohio. I can promise that all our pen pals will write back with excitement..."

"Our?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm getting a pen pal too. Only fair."

"Right, that's _so_ fair." I twirled the pen pal around in my hands.

"This is totally going to blow big time. I say we do the same thing we did last semester." Maria said in my ear, "Write these losers for a week then go to the mall during 'penny pal' time." I smiled at her.

"I'm with you; these pen pals are a total waste of time. Like seriously? They want to know about our culture? Ha! Not even, they just need some credit for something."

"Pathetic if you ask me."

"Very."

"Who'd you get anyway?"

"Uh..." I turned over the note card, "Some chick named Brittany Pierce from Lima, Ohio. You?"

"Some guy named Finn Hudson from the same place."

"What kind of name is Lima for a city?"

"Maybe Pinto was taken."

"Ha!"

"Come on, the mall is calling me...Hard."

I grabbed my book bag and dropped the card into it as I exited the room with Maria's hand looped around my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Whoop! Whoop! Reviews! Whoop! Whoop! Reviews! This may be the longest chapter I have . . . I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about that! _

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I sat in front of the computer eyeing my screen for what felt like 20 minutes. I was staring at my cursor blinking as the page before me stayed blank, I had no idea what to write or say to this pen pal. I mean, what exactly do you even say to a pen pal?

"You have to write something." Quinn whispered to me.

"I have no idea what to say..."

"Look at my screen."

I turned my head to eye Quinn's screen.

_Dear Sam,_

_Hiya! I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm 17, I'm a senior at William McKinley High School and I love to dance. What about you?_

_Hi Quinn,_

_I'm Sam Evans, I'm 17, I'm a senior at North Ridge High School and I love to sing and dance. What's your favorite color?_

"You make it seem so easy." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Maybe because it is."

I sighed and concentrated on my screen but nothing seemed to come to mind...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

My computer must be frozen or something I kept thinking to myself, my pen pal was making very little effort to start a conversation with me. Maybe she didn't want to have anything to do with me just like I didn't want anything to do with her. Hm, maybe she was smarter than I thought.

"You're not typing, Santana." I heard Señor Annoying saying as he peeked over my shoulder.

"Well neither is she." I retorted.

"Well then maybe you should make the first move." He said with a smile, "Here I'll help you."

**SantanaL:** Hola

"See how easy that was? Now just wait for a reply."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I looked at the new message that popped up on my screen and poked Quinn in the shoulder.

"She messaged me first..."

"Then reply back!"

"Uh..."

"It's not that hard...Here I'll do it..."

**BrittanyP:** Sup

"I would never say 'sup'."

"She doesn't know that, now does she?"

I sighed.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Sup? Did this girl actually just say that?" Maria said from beside me, "Ha! She's gonna be an entertaining one, that's for sure."

**SantanaL: **So, uh, what's up?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"See, I spoke ghetto and she gave me ghetto back."

"Oh don't be a baby, just reply back Brittany style."

I sighed.

**BrittanyP:** Nothing really. I just want to say that I didn't type 'sup', my best friend did. I guess she thought it would be funny or something.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Santana smiled to herself, she enjoyed her honesty.

**SantanaL:** Well, since we're being honest: I didn't type in 'hola' my teacher did. I don't even speak Spanish like that.

**BrittanyP:** That's a bummer. :(

**SantanaL**: Y?

**BrittanyP**: How will you help me with my Spanish homework if you don't speak Spanish?

I let out a low chuckle which sparked Maria's attention.

"How cute, she wants you to do her homework for her."

"Chill, it was a joke. I laughed."

**SantanaL**: LOL! I feel so used!

**BrittanyP**: Haha! Sorry! So, Santana is it? Tell me about yourself.

**SantanaL**: What would you like to know?

**BrittanyP**: Uh...

**SantanaL**: Brain working overtime over there?

**BrittanyP**: lol No!

**SantanaL**: Aww, did I push a button?

**BrittanyP**: Nope, unless you meant the keyboard.

**SantanaL**: Lame comeback

**BrittanyP**: U win some, u lose some

**SantanaL**: I'm a known winner here

**BrittanyP**: O really?

**SantanaL**: Yup, yup. I'm captain of our cheerleading squad.

**BrittanyP**: Me too! Well, that's a lie actually my best friend is the captain of ours. I'm just on the squad.

**SantanaL**: Awe, couldn't make captain?

**BrittanyP**: Didn't want to

**SantanaL**: Y not?

**BrittanyP**: Y would I?

**SantanaL**: Captain is the best title you could have, like, ever.

**BrittanyP**: No, the best title I can have is Brittany S Pierce.

I took a moment to reread the last line and found myself blushing. I was surprisingly having fun talking to Brittany.

"Ten minutes left!" I heard Señor Annoying announce behind me.

**BrittanyP**: Hello? Oh come on, don't tell me I offended u

**SantanaL**: Nope, not even a little. I was just struck by your last line

**BrittanyP**: What about it?

**SantanaL**: It was gutsy

**BrittanyP**: That's a good thing right?

**SantanaL**: LOL! Yes.

**BrittanyP**: Coolio

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Coolio? Did I really just put 'coolio'?" I smacked myself with my hand to my forehead.

**SantanaL**: I'm sad :(

**BrittanyP**: y?

**SantanaL**: I only have 10 minutes left to talk to u

**BrittanyP**: don't tell me you're enjoying this convo

**SantanaL**: K, I won't tell you

**BrittanyP**: LOL! I was supposed to be asking you about your culture! I totally forgot

**SantanaL**: It's nothing to ask really. I eat tacos a lot and it's hot here. Boo-yah!

**BrittanyP**: LOL!

**SantanaL**: I would ask about yours, but idc

**BrittanyP**: Ouch . . .

**SantanaL**: Not to be mean, but if you ask one white girl you've asked them all

**BrittanyP**: What makes you think I'm white?

**SantanaL**: I can see you through the screen

I moved back from the screen for a minute or two...

**SantanaL**: The fact that you actually believed what I just said just proves that you're white...and blonde

**BrittanyP**: I think I might be offended

**SantanaL**: Just being real here, would you rather me lie?

**BrittanyP**: No, I guess not.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"She must think I'm a bitch..." Maria took a look at my screen.

"Yup, probably. But that's great right? That way it'll be so much easier to cut her loose after this week." Maria patted my back.

"Uh...Right..."

**BrittanyP**: You have really got to stop leaving me hanging like that

**SantanaL**: Sorry . . . I was thinking

**BrittanyP**: About?

**SantanaL**: How Lima is the ugliest name for a city I've ever heard of

**BrittanyP**: lol. I believe garbanzo was taken

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I smiled at my own weak joke.

**SantanaL**: haha!

**BrittanyP**: I surprisingly enjoyed this convo

**SantanaL**: me too, which is odd. I usually hate my pen pals.

**BrittanyP**: How many have you had?

**SantanaL**: This year? Uh...I think 6

**BrittanyP**: Wow...you're my first pen pal...like...ever.

**SantanaL**: Glad I could be the first.

**BrittanyP**: Me too :)

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Everyone time to log off, hope you all enjoyed your conversation and captured some form of information about their culture."

I sighed as Maria logged off her computer.

"Nothing but crap, that Finn guy was totally not interesting..."

**SantanaL**: :(

**BrittanyP**: ?

**SantanaL**: I have to go. Sorry.

**BrittanyP**: It's cool, same time Weds?

**SantanaL**: Def

**BrittanyP**: Laters

**SantanaL**: Later

I clicked off and slung my book bag over my back while Maria eyed me.

"What?"

"You do realize that these 'pen pals' only use us for one thing right?"

"I know, I know."

"She doesn't care about you, Santana. She just wants to learn about Spanish culture. What Google and all those other search engines won't tell her, don't bail on me now."

"I'm not bailing anywhere, I just liked the conversation. Is it a crime?"

"No, I'm just saying. Remember what we are to them, Santana. We're nothing but their credit, that's it."

I rolled my eyes as I walked behind Maria, but caught a glimpse of my computer and smiled to myself

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I logged off my computer and eyed Quinn's screen as she typed in her email to her pen pal.

"Uh, Quinn..."  
>"Don't say it, Brittany. Sam is surprisingly entertaining...How was your conversation with Sarah?"<p>

"Santana." I corrected, "And it was actually pretty sweet. I like her."

"Well, don't get too attached." I looked at her questioningly, "Remember what Ms. Jones said, they're just our culture enterprise. Help us with our dancing and then we give them the boot. No need to get attached."

"Right, I'm not."

"Good, let's go to BreadstiX. I'm starving." I slung my book bag over my back and eyed my computer with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's POV

Tuesday seemed to pass in a blur to me; I can't even honestly say I remember what happened that day. I was too busy thinking of all the things I wanted to ask Brittany. I know Maria told me that I was nothing to Brittany but what if she's wrong? What if I actually found a friend in Lima, Ohio? What would be so wrong with that?

"What is that?" Maria grabbed my notebook from my hands and began to read to herself, "You got to be kidding me." She threw the notebook at me.

"What?"

"Santana, why are you seriously going to ask her questions like she cares about you?"

"Calm down, it's not that serious."

"She's miles away from us, Santana. MILES!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Maria. She was nice okay? Besides she's a cheerleader just like us, maybe she's like us."

"'Maybe she's like us' are you loosing it? She will never be anything like us. She's just a white girl from Ohio, wake up."

"Why are you so offended by this? Just because Nathan..."

"We don't mention his name, ever."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know but..."

"No, I don't think you know. He hurt me, Santana, or do you not remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"Then you need to remember that these 'pen pals' only care about our culture, that's it. They don't care about the person behind the screen. So this..." She took my notebook, "Means nothing to Brittany." She threw it in the trashcan.

I sighed.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I felt the beat surround my body as I grew lighter on the stage and began to dance softly. I felt light as a feather, I felt alive and I loved the feeling. Everything that seemed to invade my mind became faint small memories as the beat grew harder and stronger around me.

Then as quickly as the feeling came, it left...

I looked around to see Artie wheeling up towards me holding the stereo on his lap.

"Didn't mean to interrupt." He started.

"No, it's okay. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the movies tonight with me and a few friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, uh, Finn, Rachel, I think Quinn said she'll go if you go and Mike."

"Oh..." I grabbed my towel from behind me and began to wipe away the sweat from my forehead, "I don't know, Artie. I was going to write down some stuff to ask my pen pal..."

"Yeah, Quinn told me you all had pen pals now. How is that working out?"

I found myself growing red with...what? Excitement?

"It's going great actually; Santana is really cool to talk to."

"So, does that mean you're putting off the movies for dance?"

"Uh..."

"I mean I know how dancing is so important to you, but ya know, it's just I, uh...I, uh...I was hoping you'd, ya know, want to go...But if you don't..."

"I'll go Artie."

"Really?" He beamed.

"Yes, I'll just take a quick shower and see you guys there."

"Awesome." He wheeled away from me. I sighed as I thought about the unanswered questions I would never get to write down for Santana...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for the reviews! Omg! Who's excited for tomorrow night with me? And here's another long chapter...Since you all love those! :)_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"You do realize that Artie likes you, right?" Quinn was whispering in my ear as we made our way down the hallway towards the library.

"I noticed."

"Sooooo...?"

"So what?"

"So do you like him? Usually I wouldn't allow you to date such nerdiness, but there's something about him that marks an interest."

"Then you date him."

"Rude?"

I sighed as I stopped at my locker to get my notebook.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're not the first person to talk Artie up to me."

"Hm, usually best friends are the only ones who should."

"Right, but then you'll have to add in Artie's best friend and not to mention half of the Glee Club and surprisingly his ex-girlfriend." I grabbed my notebook and slammed it.

"Tina? Tina tried to talk Artie up to you?"

"It's sad really."

"Clearly this guy has it bad for you."

"Clearly."

"You can't just ignore that."

"I can if I wanted to..."

"Do you want to?"

I shrugged, "I never thought of me and Artie as a couple."

"Because of the chair?"

"No, because, well, I just never thought about it."

We continued to walk down the hallway until we reached the library. Ms. Jones was waiting for us and instructed us to take a seat.

"How's the pen pals going so far?"

"Good." We all said in unison.

"Great, well log on, time is wasting!"

"Did I tell you that Sam emailed me last night?" Quinn asked as I logged onto the chat room.

"Nope."

"He said he enjoyed my company, pretty sad, but sweet."

"Nice."

"I sent him my photo..."

"You sent him your what?"

"Oh come off it, he's not a serial killer or anything. I doubt Ms. Jones would hook us up with those type of people. Besides he sent me a photo back."

Quinn clicked on her email and a picture of a blonde boy with hazel eyes and a very cherry mouth popped up.

"Not bad for an English guy." She said with a smile.

"Nope, not bad at all."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Wednesday was finally here, I felt myself growing excited as I took a seat in our school library and logged onto the chat room. I found Brittany's name and clicked on it ready to start a conversation but then hesitated. I would seem too eager to speak to her if I spoke first; it was her turn to talk to me first.

"You're pathetic." I heard Maria say as she took a seat beside me.

"Excuse me?"

"She's using you, Santana."

"Why do you have this sudden knowledge that she's using me?"

"All pen pals use other pen pals."

"Not true, my last pen pal didn't use me. We talked for a week and he seemed nice, until, of course, I stopped communication with him. I wonder what Jed's up to now anyway..."

"Probably using another defenseless Spanish speaker."

I sighed and watched as my screensaver popped onto my computer. Where was Brittany?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Where was Santana? Did she not want to talk to me? I felt my stomach turn into a knot and couldn't imagine myself sounding so stupid. She was all the way in Mexico, miles away from me and here I sat waiting eagerly for her to talk with me.

I never got around to those questions I wanted to ask her, the movies took up more time than I thought. Artie made sure to sit next to me and ask me any and every question that popped into his head. It took every bit of energy in me not to hit him upside the head.

"Why aren't you talking to your pen pal?" Quinn asked me.

"She hasn't sent me a message."

"Send her one first, dummy."

**BrittanyP**: !

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I heard the ding of my message alert chimed and moved my mouse so the screensaver would dissolve. I smiled at the message from Brittany.

**SantanaL**: !

**BrittanyP**: I thought you had forgotten about me.

**SantanaL**: I thought you forgotten about me!

**BrittanyP**: Never. How is your day going?

**SantanaL**: I've seen better ones, you?

**BrittanyP**: Sigh.

**SantanaL**: Awe, what's wrong? Too many guys asking you out? LOL!

After I typed it I felt my stomach turn into a knot. Why did I even go there?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I read Santana's message and couldn't help but laugh hysterically as I typed.

**BrittanyP**: Not too many, just one annoying one.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Annoying, huh?" I found myself saying aloud and letting my stomach relax a little.

**SantanaL**: Y annoying?

**BrittanyP**: I'm not into the guys that pressure me into dating them. I like my guys relaxed and cool...I bet you have all the guys in Mexico

**SantanaL**: I get along nicely...

**BrittanyP**: What's it like down there anyway? Boy wise, I mean.

**SantanaL**: We have some cuties, we have some duds. We have the wannabees and we have the weirdos. We have EVERYTHING! LOL! How about in Ohio?

**BrittanyP**: I've seen cuter, I'll put it that way.

**SantanaL**: LOL!

**BrittanyP**: Is it wrong that I'm growing tired of the boys here? I need a new adventure. Something bigger and better.

**SantanaL**: Like?

**BrittanyP**: Idk. Nothing has ever popped.

**SantanaL**: Hmmm...

**BrittanyP**: How old are u?

**SantanaL**: 17, u?

**BrittanyP**: Same.

**SantanaL**: What's your favorite toe?

**BrittanyP**: My favorite _what_?

**SantanaL**: Haha! I've learned that if you ask someone random and weird questions you learn more about them.

**BrittanyP**: I see...Well, if I had to choose a toe. I'd choose...My big one.

**SantanaL**: Y?

**BrittanyP**: You didn't say I had to explain you just said pick one!

**SantanaL**: LOL! Okay, okay.

**BrittanyP**: What's your favorite finger?

**SantanaL**: The middle! ;)

**BrittanyP**: I figured you say that.

**SantanaL**: What is there to do in Lima?

**BrittanyP**: Uh...BreadstiX

**SantanaL**: What's that?

**BrittanyP**: What does it sound like?

**SantanaL**: A weird fitness place

**BrittanyP**: lol! Not quite, it's a restaurant.

**SantanaL**: U go there often?

**BrittanyP**: _TOO_ often. What's there to do in Mexico?

**SantanaL**: Well, I wouldn't be a good person to ask.

**BrittanyP**: Y?

**SantanaL**: Cuz I mostly just go to the mall and then come back home and dance.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"She dances?" I said aloud. Quinn looked at me and smiled.

"Well duh! We have to get them to come here to dance with us, remember?"

"I know, I know, but I don't...I just never figured..."

"Figured what?"

My message alert chimed.

**SantanaL**: Do u dance?

"She must be stupid." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Don't call her that."

**BrittanyP**: Yes. What's your fav type?

**SantanaL**: Uhhh...Hip-Hop style.

**BrittanyP**: Mine too!

**SantanaL:** :D

**BrittanyP:** What did your teacher tell you when he/she gave you your pen pal?

**SantanaL:** HE said nothing. We're just getting new pen pals.

**BrittanyP:** He didn't mention that we're flying our pen pals here after a month of talking?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"That's so not fair if you get to go to Ohio and I don't." Maria protested.

"I think you do too...Wait..."

**SantanaL:** Is there a Finn Hudson in your class?

**BrittanyP:** Sadly

"Yeah, you get to come too. Finn is in her class."

"So, we're not just being used for our Spanish culture we're being used for our kick ass dance moves?"

"Why do you assume we're being used?"

"Because we are!"

"Just because Nathan..."

"I swear Santana, say his name again and it'll be the last name you'll ever say." Maria rolled her eyes as she clicked off her computer and stormed out of the library.

**BrittanyP:** What I tell u about leaving?

**SantanaL:** LOL! Sorry!

**BrittanyP: **y did u ask about Finn?

**SantanaL:** My best friend is his pen pal

**BrittanyP**: O

**SantanaL:** So when exactly were you going to mention that we'd be meeting in a month?

**BrittanyP:** Haha, idk.

**SantanaL:** So I get to dance with you?

**BrittanyP**: Exciting, isn't it?

**SantanaL**: Not if you can't dance.

**BrittanyP**: I can dance. Believe me I can.

**SantanaL**: Prove it.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Prove it? How am I supposed to prove I can dance via chat room?"

"You take videos of yourself dancing all the time, just send her one." Quinn said with a shrug as she typed.

"A video?"  
>"Oh come on, I sent a photo of myself to Sam and nothing bad happened."<p>

I shrugged as I went to my email to locate a video of myself.

**SantanaL**: Hello? Now who's the one leaving who?

**BrittanyP**: lol. I'm sending you something.

**SantanaL**: Should I be scared?

**BrittanyP**: Maybe...;)

I attached a video to the chat room and pushed sent. I backed away from my computer a few inches and waited...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I clicked on the attachment and a video popped up. It was a girl, probably taller than me, with beautiful shiny blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. The sound of Empire State of Mind was playing in the background as she danced to it. Almost as if her feet wasn't touching the ground, almost as if she was an angel floating on her cloud. She was amazing and beautiful; I couldn't take my eyes from the screen.

I watched that video probably three times forgetting Brittany was even still on the chat room until I heard a ding.

**BrittanyP**: I hope by your non-typing-back that means you liked my video?

**SantanaL**: That is so not you n that video

**BrittanyP**: Excuse? Of course that's me!

**SantanaL**: Wow...

**BrittanyP**: Is that a good wow or a bad wow?

**SantanaL**: It's a great one. You are amazing.

**BrittanyP**: *taking a bow* Thank you, thank you, no photos please.

**SantanaL**: LOL! I wish I had a video of me dancing...

**BrittanyP**: Take one today and send it to my email

**SantanaL**: Don't laugh at me!

**BrittanyP**: No promises. ;)

**SantanaL**: LOL! What's your email smartie?

**BrittanyP**:

**SantanaL**: Dancing queen?

**BrittanyP**: Well, I am! What's yours?

**SantanaL**: It's very simple:

**BrittanyP**: So u sing AND dance?

**SantanaL**: Yup, yup.

**BrittanyP**: I think I'd rather hear you sing than dance.

**SantanaL:** I have an audio clip with me...I'll send it.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I waited patiently as she sent the audio clip. I grabbed my earphones from my bag and plugged them into the computer. When my message chimed I clicked the audio and was blown away by the voice. She was amazing; she was singing "Valerie". I felt my eyes slowly close and my ear streaming red from the eargasm I was being forced to endure as I looped her voice. She was so mind blowing I could barely contain myself in my seat.

**SantanaL**: ya like?

**BrittanyP**: I love! You have an amazing voice.

**SantanaL**: *Takes a bow* thank you, thank you, please feel free to take photos.

**BrittanyP**: Haha.

"Ten minutes ladies and jets, ten minutes!"

**BrittanyP**: :(

**SantanaL**: What? U wish u could sing like me? I know, I know.

**BrittanyP:** Hardy har, actually I have 10 mins left.

**SantanaL**: Awe

**BrittanyP**: Soooo what to discuss for those 10 mins?

**SantanaL**: I'll start. How did you learn to dance like that?

**BrittanyP**: I watched a lot of mtv as a kid.

**SantanaL**: Who were your dancing icons?

**BrittanyP**: Britney Spears mostly. How did you learn to sing like that?

**SantanaL**: I took vocal classes when I was like 9. I sang in my church choir a lot too, so that helped.

**BrittanyP**: Who are your singing icons?

**SantanaL**: Mostly the legends. Like Madonna, Whitney Houston, etc.

**BrittanyP**: You're really talented.

**SantanaL**: No way, you are.

**BrittanyP**: We both are.

**SantanaL**: Maybe one day we can dance together and sing...Can you sing?

**BrittanyP**: Of course, not as well as you though.

**SantanaL**: You're playing it down, I know it.

**BrittanyP**: How do you figure that?

**SantanaL**: Most of the greatest artists down themselves so someone else can feel good.

**BrittanyP**: You're deep

**SantanaL**: LOL! As the ocean!

"Five minutes!"

**BrittanyP**: Well email me your dancing clip and I'll try to record myself singing

**SantanaL**: Can't wait to hear it.

**BrittanyP**: Can't wait to see it.

**SantanaL**: I'm excited for the end of the month already

**BrittanyP**: But you haven't heard me sing yet.

**SantanaL**: Doesn't matter.

**BrittanyP**: :)

**SantanaL**: I don't want to ruin the mood of the day...but can I ask you something?

**BrittanyP**: That's what pen pals are for...

**SantanaL**: Ha, yeah...Uh...this pen pal experience thing...Is it just a use?

**BrittanyP**: I don't get it.

**SantanaL**: Are you using me just for my dancing?

**BrittanyP**: No, are you using me just for my dancing?

**SantanaL**: Never

**BrittanyP**: Well, now that that's settled, I have to go...Laters Singing God.

**SantanaL**: LOL! Laters Dancing Queen.

I logged off my computer as Quinn was doing the same thing.

"So how did it go today?" She asked.

"Santana can sing! I mean sing sing, she has an amazing voice."

"And what did she think of your dancing?"

"She liked it."

"Great, just imagine it Brit, in a few weeks they'll be here and out of our hair for good."

"Uh...Yeah..."

"Don't loose your main focus here Brit." Quinn gripped my shoulders, "You have a college scholarship to an amazing arts school. They're going to be here in a month right along with those out of state weirdos. Once they see you dancing they're going to love you. Don't lose sight of that just because of some Mexican chick who can sing."

"I'm not losing sight of anything..."

"Good, let's go to the mall. I saw the cutest top yesterday." As Quinn rambled on I couldn't help but gaze at my computer as the voice of Santana sang over and over in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _Last night's episode bored me. Sigh. But Santana kicked butt! Just made me love her even more. Anyhow, please review! :)_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I don't know why I'm even helping you make this stupid tape. She's just using you for your dance moves."

"I've seen her dance, Maria. She doesn't need to use me for that. Trust me."

I rearranged my room the following day to look like a dance studio, or what a dance studio was supposed to look like. Maria and I managed to push my bed back as well as my chairs and dressers against the walls so I could have moving space. I draped a powder blue long piece of paper over my mirror to make it appear that I was dancing in the clouds.

"You're wasting your time, ya know?" Maria started, "She's only going to see that pretty Spanish girl with moves and nothing more...I don't understand why..."

"Damn it Maria!" I slammed my dresser against the wall and spun around to eye her. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm so sorry for what Nat..."

"Don't say his name!"

"...han! Put you through! But she's not him! She's different, I know it. And I'm tired of hearing your mouth about it. You may not like the friendship me and my pen pal have, but you don't have to put me down for it."

"Friendship? You have only spoken to her for two days."

"And in those two days I've grown to admire her. She's honest and cool, and not to mention a kick ass dancer. Where Nathan failed, Brittany succeeds. I'm sorry, Maria, but I refuse to live in your shadow."

Maria looked taken aback by my words. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"So you're leaving now?" I asked. I could tell she was hurt; she was covering up her tears.

"Last year I was just like you, Santana. Cared more about a pen pal far away from us than I did my own sad little life here, I cared so much about impressing Nathan that I didn't stop to think that maybe he was using me, that maybe he didn't truly care. We talked for months, Santana, months..."

"I know, I was there..."

"...And during those months I did think I found a friend. I did think that maybe, just maybe I found someone outside of this poor sad little state who could be more than I could ever imagine, but I was wrong." She had tears streaming down her face, "He didn't care about me at all. Those talks we had were just a measure so he could prove to his teacher he actually had been talking to someone in Mexico. Community Service is what they called it. Reaching out to us poor sad little people on the other side of the world, trying to make us feel some reassurance, some hope of life and then snatch it away. Nathan broke my heart when I went to see him, proclaiming he didn't know me. Scoffing at me, laughing with his buddies I was just a sad little girl, lost in the mist of a conversation I knew existed..."

"Brittany is different..."

"...No one is different, Santana. Brittany is just like Nathan. She cares about your singing, she says. Can't wait to see you in a month's time she says, but you didn't even know about the arrangement until yesterday. Don't you think that's odd?" I opened my mouth to speak but she held up her hand, "Do what you must, Santana, I don't care anymore. Just remember that I tried to warn you about these Internet pen pal friendships, and when she blows it all in your face. I won't be there to pick it up off the floor." With that she exited my room. I sat on the edge of my bed, my head in my hands thinking...Was Brittany really like Nathan?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Hey Brittany." I was standing at my locker, trying to find my math book when I heard the soft squeaks of wheels coming towards me.

"Hi Artie."

"I was wondering...Maybe...If you wanted to...We can go out sometime. Just me and you, not with Quinn or Finn...Only if you wanted to..."

"Uh..." I was starting to run out of excuses, "Sure, Artie. I'd like that." I grabbed my math book and closed my locker walking away from him.

I made my way towards the computer lab; I was actually looking forward to checking my email. Hoping that Santana had sent me a video of her dancing, it would be nice to put that amazing voice with a body.

I logged onto the computer and surfed the web a while before directing my attention to my email. I had 10 new messages but none of them were from Santana...Did she even make the video? I traveled from my email to my pen pal chat room, hoping to catch a small portion of Santana if by chance she was on. But nothing was there. I grew sad with my computer and logged off, wondering maybe Santana would send me the video later...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I had recorded the video without Maria's help and now I played it back. I had been playing it back for the last few minutes trying to make myself upload it to the computer and email it to Brittany, but Maria's words floated in and out of my mind...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Would you get off of your pen pal and tell me what happened with Artie?" Quinn was sitting opposite me in the cafeteria. I was playing with my mashed potatoes, for some odd reason I found myself making an "S" in them.

"What are you talking about? Nothing happened with Artie."

"I heard he asked you out..."  
>"Yeah..."<p>

"And?"

"And I said yes, that's about it."

"Well, how did he say it? Was he nervous or confident?"

"He was Artie, what more do I need to explain?"

"I guess nothing with that attitude."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about..."  
>"Santana, yes I know. Ya know, the more you talk about her the more I begin to think you have a girl crush on her."<p>

"A what?"  
>"Oh don't be so shocked about it. It's cool, doesn't mean you're gay or anything. Besides I have had my few of girl-crushes."<p>

"Like?"

"Promise not to laugh or tell a soul?"  
>"Best friend oath."<p>

"I had a girl-crush on Rachel, but it was so long ago."

"Wow..."

"Exactly, I thought she was attractive but doesn't mean anything. Now, enough with Santana and tell me what you plan on wearing on your date with Artie...See I was thinking..."

As Quinn began to enlighten me of her dos and don'ts on a first date I found myself thinking about Santana and what she was doing...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Can I talk to you?" I sat quietly down beside Maria, "Listen, about earlier..."

"Friends argue, Santana. No big deal."

"You're lying, it is a big deal."

She sighed, "You have your own mind Santana, I can't make you do anything more than you want to."

"Okay..."

"How did the video go? She like it?"  
>"I didn't send it yet."<p>

"What were you waiting on?"  
>"I don't know really, I just got cold feet I guess."<p>

"Did you at least upload it to your computer?"

"Yeah."

"Then just send it, don't be a baby about it. If she hates it, she hates it, if she loves it, she loves it. Who cares really?"

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it. Maria was still in a bad mood and now wasn't the time to try her. I said nothing as I pulled out my Iphone and went to my emails. I had saved the message in drafts still too scared to send it. I clicked on the draft and clicked the sent button. The damage was done; all I had to do was wait...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

My phone chimed as I made my way down the hallway.

"I got an email!"

"Yipee?" Quinn questioned.

"It's from Santana."

"Ohhh, Yipee!"

"Hardy har har." I clicked open the email but found it hard to view the video on my phone, "I'm going to the library, see you in a few."

I marched down the hallway with a spring in my step. As I entered the library I felt my heart beating fast, my face was growing hot. I was eager. I sat down at a computer and logged on to my email. I clicked the attachment Santana sent and watched as a beautifully tanned Latina ballet danced around the room she was in. A powder blue paper swayed in the background as she made her twists and turns. Her face was elegant and graceful, almost unreal as she moved with a soft and slow speed around the room. I couldn't control the feeling I was feeling as I watched this dance, it was beyond beautiful. I muted the sound on the video and clicked on the audio Santana had sent me that I saved to my computer. I played it and re-watched as she danced to the sound of her own voice. Beautiful and graceful, she was. There was something about her that I couldn't quite figure out. It was like I was watching an angel, floating on her cloud of dance the only thing missing was a halo. I looped the music and the video again and again until the bell rang. I logged off the computer and replayed the video and song over and over again as I made my way to my class. I felt a new feeling for Santana. I don't know what the feeling was, but it was a feeling I had never felt before. Was it Lust? Love? Excitement? Eager? I don't know, but whatever the feeling was I was hoping it would never go away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** _Thanks for the reviews beautiful people! :)_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I had sent the video and had yet to hear a reply from Brittany. Maybe she didn't like the video and didn't know how to tell me? Or maybe she loved the video so much and was bragging to her dance friends that I was her pen pal? I sighed heavily. Why was Maria's word floating in my mind now? Everything was going smoothly between me and Brittany, and even though a part of me did feel used talking to her I never once thought about it the way I am thinking about it now. Brittany couldn't possibly be a Nathan, she didn't fit the profile. Then again what was Nathan's profile? He was handsome and a smooth talker, Brittany was beautiful and a smooth talker. Nathan asked question after question about Maria, but did so with grace and made sure to ask those caring questions. Brittany didn't really do that. She asked questions but not like Nathan. Hmmm...

The bell rang and I found myself outside in the Quad stuffing my face with my pizza watching as the jocks walked by me, except one of them stopped.

Puck.

Puck was a well known football player who had a thing for capturing his latest prey and sucking them in with his charm and wit and then screwing them and leaving them high and dry. He tried for a year to get my attention yet I didn't think twice about him.

"Hey Santana." He said as he made his way towards me.

"Hello."

"How's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Can't complain, hey I was wondering..." He put one foot on the bench I was sitting on, "...How about me and you go out to eat tonight?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I'm Puckzilla baby, the best of the best at this school."

"Ha!" I folded my pizza up and stood up from my seat, "If that's the best you can come up with then you don't stand a chance with me." I walked away leaving Puck's bottom lip on the floor.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Thanks for letting me use the studio, Mr. Schue."

"No problem, any chance a student gets to express themselves via song is a chance I'd be more than happy to help with."

I smiled as I put the earphones over my head and moved towards the mic.

"You know the song you chose speaks volume, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you."

The music started up and I began to drift away in the words, I couldn't wait to send it to Santana...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I entered my room and flopped on my bed. I was drained for the cheerleading practice I had to endure. I guess my cheerleading coach didn't care that we all had lives outside of school. I rolled over on my back and felt my phone vibrate under me. I picked it up and noticed I had an email from Brittany. It had an attached file.

"Ugh, that means I have to get up to my computer."

I rolled over and made my way to my laptop. I logged onto my email and clicked the audio attachment and listened.

_"All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am..."_

Her voice was strong and powerful, like a volcano erupting for the first time in years. I felt myself grow hot in the face, I felt myself become powerless and get swept into the sweet sounds of her voice.

_"...But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true...I was made for you..."_

I saved the file and then clicked on the video I saved to my flash drive. I played it but muted the sounds and watched as she danced to the sound of her voice. Her moves were the opposite of her vocals; while her voice told the story of a sweet young girl in love her movements told the story of a girl trying to fight the temptation of love... I felt my heart beating faster, was that the message she was trying to get to me?

_"...I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue_

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you..."_

No way. I was seeing to deep into it. It was only a song, it meant nothing. She probably chose this song because it was her favorite or something; it meant nothing more than that. Then why was my heart still beating out of my chest? I'm losing it. I just met this girl. Besides I'm not interested in her like that, she's just a dumb white girl from Ohio...Right? She doesn't mean anything more than that to me. Remember what Maria said, she's using me for my Spanish culture...She's using me...She's using me.

_"...Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_Yeah you do and I was made for you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Story by Brandi Carlile (Sung by: Brittany)<strong>

**Author's Note:** _I actually wrote this chapter after watching the musical episode of Grey's Anatomy. I thought this would be the perfect song for Brittany to sing. :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Two weeks later..._

Brittany's POV

**BrittanyP**: R u ready?

**SantanaL**: I think the real question is: r U ready?

**BrittanyP**: lol! I was born ready baby! We're gonna kick so much butt when you come here. I can't wait for u to meet Quinn.

**SantanaL**: Hope they don't make fun of my accent. :/

**BrittanyP**: If they do I'll punch them in the throat! :)

**SantanaL**: YAY!

I smiled to myself. It had been three weeks of conversation with Santana and I have to admit that everything about our conversations made me wish she didn't live so far away. The end of the month was in two days and I get to see her for the first time, well, in person anyway. We had been sending each other videos of us dancing and us singing over the course of two weeks and every time it felt like our dances grew slower and our songs grew more intense. Though I doubt she saw the subtle meaning behind each of the songs I selected. I adored Santana, probably more than I adored Artie, who happened to be my boyfriend...Don't ask. Being able to see Santana finally in person was becoming an anxious feeling and as the days grew closer I found my stomach doing back flips.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I was excited to finally be seeing Brittany in person. Though the video clips and songs she sent me gave me a taste of what she could do I was ready to see what she was capable of in person. I wanted to see the Brittany behind the charming chat room messages...

**BrittanyP**: Only 2 more days!

**SantanaL**: I can't believe its been a month already.

**BrittanyP**: Me either. But look at the bright side; we won't have to message anymore. We'd have face-to-face communication

**SantanaL**: Have you decided what song and dance we'll be doing?

**BrittanyP**: No, have u?

**SantanaL**: No ideas come to mind

**BrittanyP: **That's okay, maybe when we see each other we'd have figured it out.

**SantanaL**: Maybe...Hey I wrote you something

**BrittanyP**: ?

**SantanaL**: It's a song type thing

**BrittanyP**: Awww you wrote me a song! How charming!

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I felt my face grow hot with shock and gratitude. She had written me a song, the thought that she had thought about me outside of this chat room made my heart soar.

**SantanaL**: I'm sending it as an audio clip

**BrittanyP**: U sang it?

**SantanaL**: Of course.

I waited as my message chimed a few seconds later; I plugged in my earphones and let her voice drown out the world around me. I had to play it at least three times so I could fully understand the lyrics...

_"You make me feel different..._

_You make me feel special..._

_Hands on my heart_

_You shuffled the cards_

_Now I'm stranded, because we're far apart..._

_But in time you'll see_

_What it all means to me_

_To have a friend like you..."_

"Friend?" I found myself saying out loud after the song had ended. "She called me her _friend_?"

Quinn turned her attention to me and eyed me curiously, "Of course you're her friend. You two talk often enough, what did you expect her to think of you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...I...I don't know..."

I knew perfectly well what I wanted to be called and friend wasn't the name I was hoping for, but maybe it was better this way. Quinn said that I only needed Santana as a dance partner for my dance scholarship. Maybe its better that we don't have any connections other than a long distance friendship. Besides after this whole thing is over I'll never see her again let alone hear her singing again...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I waited on the other end of the computer hoping for Brittany to reply back, but she didn't seem like she was going to. Did I offend her? It took me so long to figure out the perfect way of describing how I felt for Brittany and true, I did think of her everyday after I left this gloomy computer room and true I talked about her way more than I talked about any boyfriend or best friend, and it was also true that every night I listened to her beautiful voice sing to me before I fell asleep, but it was impossible for her to even think that's what I did. It was impossible to even dream that she felt the same way I did, but then again...How did I even feel?

I thought she was beautiful and that her dance moves were like those of an angel. Her voice was soft and gentle; it was like a breath of fresh air every time I played it. Maybe it was lust? Lust for her amazing talent, but I loved her talent. I loved her talks and her sense of humor and the way she squeaked when she tried to hit a specific high note. It was adorable. But I would never tell her that. I'm not Maria. I don't want to feel like I'm falling for her only to learn that the feelings aren't returned. Besides Maria was right. Brittany is only using me for a dance partner in Ohio and once everything was said and done I would never hear or see her again...Maybe its better that way...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Unknown by RomanceQueen11 (Sung by: Santana) <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it's not longer. :/ And OMG ! 90 Gleekin' Minutes! Are you ready?_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The days went by like blurs to me. I didn't pay much attention in class anymore, not that I ever did before, and Artie's sweet and charming demeanor seemed so out of place for me. What was happening to me? Every other minute I found myself thinking about Santana. I thought about her beautiful charming sense of humor, her magical ability to make me cry at the amazing movements she did, but most importantly I thought about her voice.

That sweet and innocent, yet hard-core lyrical voice that had me on the edge of my seat every time I played it. I felt my heart skip a beat as I played back in my head Santana's beautiful rendition of "Valerie" How she sounded like a trained angel. Why was I thinking about her? Why was I thinking about her singing voice at all? Who cared if she could sing or dance or could make me laugh without trying? Who cared? Santana Lopez was nothing more but a dancer for me to dance with once those scouts came to our school. They wouldn't be looking at her; they will be looking at me. So why did I care about her so much?

I sighed to myself as I made my way to English class...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"All packed hija?" My mom called from my doorway. She was leaning against it, her arms folded across her chest as I packed my favorite skirt.

"Something like that."

"Well, I hope you have fun and get something out of this experience. And what did you say the girl's name was? Whitney?"

"Brittany." I said, rolling my eyes at her.

"Right, Brittany. She dances like you?"  
>"Better, mama, better."<p>

"No one dances better than my hija." I sighed heavily as my mom kissed my cheek.

"Come on ma, Maria will be waiting for me."

"Okay, okay." She helped me carry my suitcase down the steps towards Maria's car. Maria was leaning against it, her arms folded across her chest as her brother sat behind the steering wheel.

"Hola Señora Lopez." Was her greeting to my mom.

"Hola Maria, are you well?"

"Yes, just ready to get going. Our plane leaves in a few. Do you have everything?" She asked me. I nodded without much notion.

"Take care of her, will you?" My mom asked of Maria as I stuffed my suitcase into the trunk.  
>"Of course I will. Adios."<p>

"Adios." We piled into the car and waved to my mom as we backed out of the driveway...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"You look like a mixture between a cheerleader gone wrong and a hippie." Was Quinn's greeting to me as she met me outside of her house.

"Why thank you, that's what I was going for." I said rolling my eyes as she got into my car.

"Are you excited to finally see our pen pals?"

I didn't answer her, too scared that my excitement would get the best of me.

"I'm just ready to see if Sam really has sweat glistening off his abs the way that photo looked." She said with a smile.

"You've seen them?"

"Of course. It started off innocent then became something more. It's not my fault, he sent them to me."

I shook my head to her as I turned onto the main road.

"So, is Ms. Jones meeting us there or what?"

"Yes, she said she'll be there fifteen minutes late so we'll have time to get to know our pen pals."

"We've been talking to them for a month!"

"I think she meant in person."

"Still, we basically know each other by now. Don't you think?"

I shrugged. Did I really know Santana?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The airplane ride was taking it's toile on me and Maria. Though she spent most of the time sleeping, I spent most of it daydreaming about finally meeting Brittany. What it would feel like. Would she be nice and hug me or feel it too weird and give me a handshake? Or would she even look at me at all? Would she pretend I meant nothing to her or would she introduce me to all her friends like she said she would?

I nudged Maria who was snoring beside me.

"What?"

"I'm nervous." I said to her, "I don't think I want to meet her. I've changed my mind."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

"I know, but..."

"Come off it, chica. Just remember, we're here to meet these losers, dance with them, and then leave. They don't care about us so why should we care about them?"

I opened my mouth to say something but she had turned her body to the window and had started to snore again. I said nothing, but put my earphones on and heard the beautiful voice of Brittany taking me away...


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** _In response to I last night's episode. If I didn't love Santana before, I DEF love her now! And was I the only one who thought her matching outfit with Karofsky made them look MORE gay? Just a thought...Buuuuut I love all your reviews! And I call this chapter broken thought. It's one of my favorite chapters to write. You'll see more broken thought chapters as the fictions progresses. Read and review please!_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"How much longer do we have to wait here?" Rachel whined from behind me.

"Yeah, this is getting a little stupid now." Quinn concurred.

"It's not like all their places are directly beside Ohio." I said rolling my eyes, "Calm down. Eat a sandwich or something."

"Wait, I think I see someone! Hold up your signs everyone!" Rachel called out.

I looked down the path Rachel was eyeing and didn't see a beautifully tanned Latina walking so I didn't budge. Quinn, however, did a double jump and waved her board in the air.

"It's him! It's him! It's Sam!" She said excitedly.

She held up her sign that read Sam high in the air and waved it. He waved back; he had a beautiful white smile. He had a bag in his right hand and an American flag in the other. He made his way towards us and dropped his bag a few inches away and ran to hug Quinn who hugged him in return.

"Sam! Sam!" She kept repeating.

"'Ello!" He said with a quick smile as he eyed all of us.

"I'll introduce you...This is Finn..." As she made her way down the line, I stretched my neck to see if I could see anyone else coming behind him. When I didn't see anyone that even resembled Santana, I sighed and flopped back in my chair, my hand on my chin.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The plane ride left me feeling groggy. Maria and I got off the plane last and took in our surroundings; the warm fresh Ohio air almost knocked us backwards.

"So far, so good." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, so far."

"Let's go find our pen pals, shall we?" She looped her arm around mine.

"Sure."

It was now or never...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

It seemed that everyone's pen pal had appeared in two hours time, everyone's pen pal that is, except mine and Finn.

"Maybe they changed their minds." Finn said taking a seat beside me.

"Don't say that, Santana wouldn't change her mind."

"How do you know?"  
>"How do you know your pen pal did?"<p>

"My pen pal was kind of bitchy."

I laughed, "Mine was the opposite."

"Lucky you."

I played with my thumbs as I continued to sit waiting. I was growing bored with this. Either she was coming or not. Maybe her plane got delayed or something, or maybe she actually did change her mind. She could have at least emailed me or something.

"Hey, I think I see someone coming." Finn said looking over Sam's head and towards the end of the airport.

There were two girls heading our way. Finn held his sign, but I didn't need to. I knew it was Santana, I could tell from a mile away...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I think that's your pen pal." I said to Maria as a giant lime green sign with her name on it appeared in the air.

"Ugh! I hate that he did that..." She paused and began to walk a little quicker, "He's actually cute for a dork."

I laughed, "Very."

I looked to the left of Finn and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl with amazing bone structure beside him. I knew before I did anything that was Brittany...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

As she walked closer towards me I felt my stomach do a back flip. Every emotion, from hate to love came over me and I couldn't control my feelings anymore. I wanted to scream and run to her and tell her I was so happy she made it. She looked beautiful from what I could tell, though she was still a great distance from me. Her beauty was overpowering me and then I remembered...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Her dancing. Her dancing must have given her that amazing body. As I continued to walk closer all of my senses became faint and blurry, all I could focus on was Brittany. Nothing else seemed to matter. I pictured her to be just like her videos, but in person she was better. She seemed more real, more amazing, and even though I was feet away from her I could...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Smell her vanilla perfume. She said it was her favorite fragrance and I could smell the strength of it as she came closer. Her jet black hair dancing behind her, almost in slow motion as the curves of her mouth turned and she formed a smile. I felt myself wishing I was that dimple on the side of her face just so I could be closer to her lips. What was wrong with me? There was no way possible...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...That I was thinking about Brittany like that. But here I was now inches away from her and all that I could see was her beautiful blue eyes. They were piercing, almost sharp. And...And...Were they sparkling? Yes, they were sparkling. It seemed like they were looking into my soul. Her eyes were hypnotizing me. I was no longer walking, but I was now gliding towards her almost like...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...An angel on her white cloud. She was coming closer. I gulped. Her tanned body, her jet black hair, her dimple, her amazing smile. It all seemed too real. Too daydream like. I pinched myself quickly to make sure I was awake and I was. What was I going to say to her? She was now inches away from me. I wonder...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...What she's thinking? Is she thinking about hugging me or embarrassing me? Is she thinking about introducing me or shaming me? I wonder...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...If she's thinking what I'm thinking as we look into each other's eyes? No...No, we're not thinking the same thing. We can't be. Besides who...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Cares what she thinks? She's only using me for my dancing, I mean...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Nothing to her. She's just here to be my dance partner. Nothing more or less, but still I wonder...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I can't help but wonder...

* * *

><p>Brittany &amp;&amp; Santana's POV<p>

...If she's thinking what I'm thinking...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** _In response to Whippet16 Sorry ! :/ I wanted him to say something but I didn't know how people from England said hello! Hee Hee ! I tried ! _

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"And so we finally meet." Santana said with a smile, her beautiful dimples sparkling in the mid-afternoon sun.

"Yes, we do." I tried my best to keep my composure as I looked into her eyes, but I was finding it very difficult.

"So, who are these random people behind you?"

I had forgotten there was anyone else near me.

"Oh, they don't matter really. They're just my dance class, but that girl over there..." I pointed at Quinn, "Is my best friend, come on I'll introduce you."

I grabbed her hand without thinking but she didn't resist, she took it and let me guide her towards Quinn who was talking with Ms. Jones about Sam for what seemed to be the worst conversation Ms. Jones has ever experienced.

"Hello, Brittany." Ms. Jones said as we walked up.

"Hello Ms. Jones. This is Santana Lopez, my pen pal. Santana this is Ms. Jones, my dance teacher and this is Quinn Fabray my best friend."

"Hola." She said with a sense of disgust in her throat.

"Hi." Quinn responded.

"How do you like Ohio so far?"  
>"It's nice." She answered.<br>"Better than Mexico?" I asked.

"Never." She said with a smile.

"Well, come on, I'll drive you to your hotel."

"Fine with me, lead the way."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I followed her back to my suitcase, she took it without me saying anything and we made her way to her car. I didn't say goodbye to Maria, she was too deep in conversation with Finn to have noticed I was gone anyway. When we approached Brittany's car I felt my stomach give way and my head begin to spin...I was going to be alone for who knows how long with Brittany. I don't think I'm ready for that just yet, but what choice did I have? She was already putting the key into the car door.

"Nice car." I said with a sly smile.  
>"My dad gave it to me as a birthday present." She said stuffing my suitcase into the backseat, "Come on."<p>

I got into the passenger seat as she stuck the key into the ignition and we were on the road. She stopped at a red light and put a CD into the CD player. I looked out the window and took in my surroundings; it took me a minute to realize that the voice coming from her speakers was mine.

"You made a CD with my voice?" I asked shocked.

"I know it seems _really_ creepy but..."

"No, not creepy at all...Actually I listen to your songs every night."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

I felt my face go hot and I turned my attention back to the window. I had said too much and I hadn't even been in Ohio long enough. Why was I exposing myself to her? She was just going to use me like a throw rug anyway...right? She didn't care about me or anything I did, all she cared about was...

"Why did you stop?" I asked her.  
>"You seemed hungry."<p>

"How do you figure I was hungry?"

"You told me that when you get hungry you avoid eye contact and become quiet."

"I...I can't believe you remembered that..."

"I remember everything you say..."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

How dumb did I sound? 'I remember everything you say' she must think I'm some creepy Internet pen pal or something. I sighed heavily to myself as we got out of the car.

"Breadstix" She said looking at the glowing neon sign.

"Yup."

"You told me about this place in our chat rooms...I expected it to be a little bit more..."

"Homey." I said finishing her sentence.

She turned and smiled at me, "Exactly."

We walked inside and took a seat in the booth. She slid in front of me and grabbed her menu and eyed it. As I watched her engage in her menu I eyed her profile for the first time up-close. She had beautiful tanned skin that seemed to shine in the dim lighting. She wore black eye shadow with not too much blush, her cheeks seemed natural and smooth. She smelled of vanilla perfume; her nails were long and painted white, a nice clean pink bow sat on the top of her head while her beautiful jet black hair flowed behind her. She wore a leather jacket with a white tank underneath; tight blue jeans that supported her waist perfectly that left the mind wondering what all her body hid. To sum it up: Santana Lopez was drop dead gorgeous.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I could feel her eyes on me as I looked over the menu, I tried my best to keep my composure, but I couldn't help but smirk to myself behind my menu.

"No need for a menu?" I asked her, dropping the menu to eye her.

"Nope, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Well then..." I put down my menu entirely, "What do you suggest?"

"Hmmm..." She thought for a moment, "The pasta, it's amazing."

"Pasta, huh?" I lifted back up the menu and eyed the pasta section of the menu.

"You don't trust me?" She asked with a frown that made me smirk a little.

"I didn't say I didn't..."

"You didn't say you did either. Trust me; the pasta is the way to go. The chicken pasta actually..." I eyed her, "If you don't like it, I'll eat it and you can just order something else."

"Sounds fair." I shrugged.

Once the waitress had come and took our order there wasn't much conversation between us. It seemed that the most conversation we had was on the Internet. Brittany shifted in her seat and rubbed her left hand to her right arm.

"Are you cold?" I asked her.

"Just a little bit, they always have the air up too high in this place."

Without thinking I took off my leather jacket and handed it to her.

"Then you'll be cold." She insisted.

"No I won't, trust me. Take it."

"Now I'm the one who has to trust you..." She smiled and I returned it.

"Trust is the number one key to friendship right?"

Did I really just say that again? Friendship, the F word. Ugh.

I felt my face go hot but she said nothing on the subject, she took my jacket and draped it around her.

"Perfect fit." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The feel of Santana's jacket around my shoulders made me feel like apart of her. I could smell her fragrance seeping through the jacket onto my own bare skin, I felt a chill down my spine as I took in the smell of her.

The waitress returned with our meals and we resumed our quiet demeanor to each other as we ate. I felt myself smile with satisfaction as she wolfed down her pasta without much of a glance up.

"Told ya so." I said looking at her as I broke a breadstick in half.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"It helps to trust me."

"It helps to trust me too; I see you're no longer shaking."

I looked down at her jacket and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** _Broken thoughts anyone?_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Though there wasn't much conversation between me and Brittany I didn't want to go to my hotel room yet. Just being in her presence was reward enough for me. That sounds weird, I know, but there was something about her that made me...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Love to be around her. Maybe it was the way she spoke with her facial expressions that made me laugh and smile and look at her with wonder. Her silence spoke loudly to me; it was almost as if I knew what she was going to say without really saying it, especially the way...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Her eyes danced whenever talk of singing or dancing or anything that sounded the most fun came up. Her eyes. Her piercing, sparkling, blue eyes. I love her eyes. They seem to call to me without really trying, they tell the story of her happiness and her downfall. They tell the story of what she yearns for, what she wants. But what does Brittany want? She probably wants...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...To meet a good-looking Ohio boy. Someone who can show her what it's like to be a Lima. She probably only came here to meet a guy, she doesn't truly care about me. Yet, I...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Trust her. I trust her in hopes that she wouldn't leave me stranded and apart from the world around us. I trust her to make me feel safe here in her home town. In her safe place. But was Ohio really her safe place? She seemed so...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Distant. So out of it. Maybe she was thinking about a boy back home. Wake up Brittany! Santana is just your dance partner, who cares if she has a boyfriend or not? Who cares if she's interested in meeting a boy here...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I care. I care if she wants to ask about some stupid Mexican guy back home, or what the guys are really like. I care and I know I shouldn't. She's bad news, Brittany is defiantly bad news. Why should I give all of myself to her? We're just friends right? I mean...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...She calls me her friend so much I'm beginning to think she wants us to be best friends. Someone she can talk to whenever she's down or something. Yeah, that's it. She doesn't want me like I want her...But then again, how do I want her? Do I want her...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Like a girlfriend type deal? No, of course not...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...I mean me and her? Girlfriends? That's weird...That's crazy...That's...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Exactly what I want...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...But she doesn't want me...She couldn't possibly want me...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Could she? No...No...I'm just her dance partner...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...There is no feelings more than a dance partner...No way...She doesn't look at me the way Finn looks at Rachel, does she? No...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Then again she doesn't look at me the way Nathan looked at Maria. With pure hate. Maybe there is hope...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Maybe there is a chance...

* * *

><p>Brittany &amp;&amp; Santana's POV<p>

...That she loves me...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note:<strong> _I remember writing this chapter I didn't honestly know where I was going with it. I needed a break in between the last chapter and my idea for chapter 13, but I couldn't really think of anything. But you guys loved broken thoughts sooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** _I know you all want some interaction and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I made this somewhat of a broken thought/song type chapter. But I PROMISE the next chapters, that's chapters with an S, will be loads and loads of interaction. Please be gentle. :/ And to answer XenaGlee, Santana and Dave wore matching outfits when they showed them walking the halls looking for bullies to stop._

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"So I suppose we're going to the hotel now, huh?"

"Not quite."

"Am I being kidnapped?"

Brittany smiled as we pulled out of the BreadstiX parking lot and into traffic. She clicked on the radio and the sounds of Maroon 5 "Misery" surrounded the car.

"I love this song." I said with a smile.  
>"Me too."<p>

"That was Maroon 5 with Misery coming at you full force through your load speaker. Now by request from all our lovers in the house tonight, I give you Dixie Chicks 'Landslide'."

The sounds of the guitar filled the car around us. We didn't make eye contact with each other, instead we let the sounds and lyrics of the music take us away.

_"Took my love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought me down..."_

Brittany shifted in the driver's seat keeping her eyes on the road, but I could tell there was something more in her eyes...Was it discomfort?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

_"...Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?..."_

I felt Santana's eyes on me. I felt myself glow bright red. I shifted in my seat again. I wasn't uncomfortable with the song; as a matter of fact it was one of my favorite songs. But the song spoke volume. It spoke something I don't think Santana could understand or feel. It spoke with urgency. I wanted her to listen to the words and grasp them; I wanted her to feel them...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I wanted Brittany to see me looking at her with her beautiful blue eyes and feel the same way I felt. This song, this beautiful song that was playing on the radio was more than just some Dixie Chick classic, it was more than that. Way more. It was some weird sign from the heavens above to us. They were giving us a sign and I wanted Brittany to acknowledge it...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...I needed Santana to understand it...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I wished for Brittany to feel the way I felt, just listening to the words. Just listening...

_"...Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes bolder, children get older_

_I'm getting older too, well..."_

Listen to the words, Brittany. Listen.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I came to a stop light and continued my gaze at the license plate in front of me. With all the power inside of me I wasn't going to look at Santana, I couldn't look at Santana...I just couldn't...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Look at me Brittany, please. I need to know you feel the same way I do...Look at me...

_"...Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes bolder, children get older_

_I'm getting older too, well; I'm getting older too..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Eyes on the road, Brit...Eyes on the road...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Look at me...Look at me...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I can feel her eyes on me. I can feel her body shaking...What did she want from me? I had nothing to give her...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...She has everything to give me...I didn't want her car...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Does she want my car?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I don't want her smile...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...I can barely smile, my lips are quivering. What is wrong with me?

_"...So take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought down..."_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I don't want her beautiful blue eyes...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...I feel my eyes beginning to water. Shrug it off BritBrit, shrug it off...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...No, I don't want that...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Please stop looking at me. What do you want, Santana? What can I possibly give to you?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I want her heart...

_"...And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe, well maybe, well maybe_

_The landslide will bring you down"_

"That was Dixie Chicks, "Landslide" and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as we here at the station did. But don't go anywhere, because we have Sugarland's very own Jennifer Nettles, so stay tuned."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** _I'm promised you interaction, so here it is!_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

As the commercials now surrounded the car I felt myself relax a little more. I could still feel Santana's eyes on me, but I tried to ignore it. It wasn't that I didn't want to look into her seemingly deep dark brown eyes. No, that wasn't the case. I was just so scared that once I look into her eyes she will see everything I was feeling...What if she rejected me? I couldn't handle that.

I slammed my foot on the break and gripped the steering wheel tight as we stopped at a red light. I really wish she would stop looking at me...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...Maybe I should stop looking at her. Somehow I caught myself looking at her more often than I pictured. I finally found myself looking at the car to the right of us and focused on their rims. I could tell Brittany wanted to look at me but decided against it. I wanted her to know that I liked her...That I felt some way about her...But what if she rejected me? I don't know if I could handle that...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"So, where exactly are you taking me?" I heard her say. I still couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"It's one of my favorite places. I come here a lot to get away from the world. They're holding a concert here and I thought you would enjoy it."

"Who's singing?"

I smiled at her, but said nothing more.

I continued to drive until I came to a large brown building; about half of the parking lot was full with cars and motorbikes. I parked as close as I could get to the door and we both got out. She eyed me curiously.

The sounds of a dog barking came from a faint distance as the wind picked up and a motorbike's engine roared, I felt her grip my arm and look around the dimly lit parking lot.

"Don't tell me you're scared." I said with a giggle.

"Me? Scared? Never..." But she didn't release my arm.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

A dog barking and an engine does nothing but make me sigh and groan, it does _not_ scare me. It was just an excellent excuse to hold onto Brittany, who didn't resist me. I felt my heart beating fast and my stomach doing a back flip. I was close to Brittany and she wasn't rejecting me...

"Okay, seriously, whose singing?" I asked as we got closer to the building. There was no banner on the door which made me a little nervous.

"Shhh." She said smiling at me.

We entered the building, which was bigger on the inside than the out. It was lit with beautiful glowing lights and ticket holders on each side of the door. Brittany handed him two tickets, which surprised me because I had no idea she even bought any.

"When did you buy those?" I asked her.

"I'm a woman of mystery."

"I see that now."

We went through the red ropes and took a seat in the third row. The stage was large and lit, there seemed to be a smoke machine slowly making its way filled with smoke on the stage.

"These are great seats." I said to her.

"Only the great get the great." I blushed.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I'm so cheesy...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...She's so cheesy, but it's cute on her.

The lights dimmed and I heard the faint sounds of a familiar raspy voice off stage. As the lights and the sound grew I knew the voice, I knew that voice too well...

"No way did you bring me to an Amy Winehouse concert!" I yelled pushing her playfully.

She said nothing but smiled at me as I listened to Amy's "F Me Pumps."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

She looks so happy, so beautiful even in the dim light. Her smile fills my heart with happiness. I had brought these tickets so long ago that I had forgotten about them. I was on an Amy Winehouse rant and I wanted everything about her. I bought these tickets maybe two months ago, and once I heard Santana singing her songs I knew she was the one I should take. I was originally going to take Quinn, but her eyes don't glisten like Santana's do when you've made her happy.

I sighed to myself as I watched her dance and sing along to every song. I didn't say much as I watched her. She didn't seem to notice me looking at her anyway...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I noticed Brittany's eyes on me but I tried to tune it out which only seemed to be impossible. I couldn't believe she had taken me to an Amy Winehouse concert. How could she have remembered that I loved her songs? How could she possibly know that I have never been to one of her concerts before?

I let my eyes glance over Brittany who was eyeing Amy and singing along to "Valerie". How could that beautiful blonde girl know so much about me, when I know so little about her?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The concert ended three hours later and we made our way into the pitch blackness. Santana's hand was looped through my arm as we made our way towards the car.

"I can't believe you took me to an Amy Winehouse concert." She said. Even in the darkness I knew she was smiling.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

She shrugged, "I just never thought you would...I don't know...I guess it's just not something Maria would do."

"Maria's your best friend right?"

"Yeah..."

'Best friend'

There goes that word again...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...I couldn't help but want to slap myself in the face for saying the F word yet again.

We reached her car and she unlocked and held out the door for me.

"Well, I'm not Maria." She said as I got into the car. She got into the car a few seconds later and started the ignition.

"You're right." I began, "You're much better."

She smiled as we pulled out of the dark parking lot into traffic.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Weeeeeeell? What did you think? Did you like that they both have a fear of rejection? And how about that concert? And not to mention Santana's smooth moves on getting her arm around Brittany. Well, review! :D _


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** _All I know is that I'm ready for Glee prom. And I would just like to point out that Santana is wearing my prom dress. I have proof, but it won't let me post the link . :( If you want to see me in that prom dress I'll message you the link [Though I doubt anyone truly cares.]_

_ I'm happy she's wearing my dress! :D Review please._

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"This is the hotel?" I asked a little disappointed.

"Well, Ms. Jones isn't exactly rich..."

"That's the dance teacher right?"

"Exactly."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"You could always stay with me..."

Hmmm...A night alone with Brittany?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

A night alone with Santana?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"That's okay, but thanks for the offer..." I wanted to slap myself.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Damn.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I started.

"Yeah, um, I'll come and pick you up around noon or so. We can get something to eat then head over to the concert hall..."

"Where we were just at?"

She nodded and gave me a tight hug. The warmth of her body against mine set my mind into overdrive.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany."

"What took you so long?" Was Maria's greeting to me as I entered the hotel room placing my bag at the front door.

"Brittany took me to an Amy Winehouse concert."

"Why on Earth would she want to do that?"

I shrugged, "But it was nice of her wasn't it?"

Maria scoffed, "Remember Santana, she doesn't care about you. She's just trying to get on your good side so you won't mess up the dance performance. Remember that."

"No, I don't think so..." I began to unpack my pajamas, "I think she actually cares about me. More so than you might think. I think she really and truly cares."

Maria rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I smiled to myself. "That does help me sleep at night."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The next morning I woke up at nine and showered. I had a faint dream about Santana. The only thing I could hear was her singing voice. She was singing "Landslide" to me as I jogged down this rainbow colored park. What could that possibly mean?

I got into my car and made my way towards the concert hall. I needed to get a few dance steps in before I saw Santana. I didn't need to make a fool of myself in front of her...At least not yet.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I woke up the next morning at around ten. Maria was snoring softly in the bed beside mine, I had the weirdest dream. Brittany was in it. She was dancing, ballet style towards me. Her arms opened wide for me to join her as "Landslide" played in the background. What could that mean?

I showered quickly and grabbed an apple from the lobby downstairs. Though it tasted like plastic, I made do and sat down in the lobby for at least fifteen minutes. When I looked at the clock it was eleven. I was growing anxious; I couldn't wait to see Brittany. So I went back up to my room, grabbed my purse, and exited the hotel hauling down a taxi on my way to the concert hall. Hoping she would be there.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I felt so light and free as I let the music float around me. I felt my arms and feet become nothing more than mere limbs on my body. I was away from Earth, floating on clouds and soaring with the birds as the music rain through my body. I felt weightless, almost invincible...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The cab driver had to be at least forty and smelled oddly of tobacco. He took me to the concert hall with very little communication. I paid for the cab and stepped out. The building seemed bigger and homier from the outside than last night. I saw in the parking lot a white car, it was the only car there.

Wasn't Brittany's car white?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I danced until I began to sweat, it dripped from my body like rain but I didn't feel anything. I continued to let the music flow through me like blood.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I entered the building and heard music coming from the concert hall. The beat sounded vaguely familiar as I walked towards the sound, I pushed through the doors and found my eyes on Brittany. She was on the stage; she wore a ripped tank top and leggings. Her mind wasn't on me; I doubt she even noticed I entered.

I watched her move from left to right of the stage; I watched her jump and ballet. I watched her spin and twist with every step she took she became more elegant. True, I had seen her in video dancing to different songs, but it meant nothing compared to the way I saw her now. Live.

She was more amazing in person as she danced, she was more vibrant and free than I had ever seen her. She was beautifully amazing; I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

As she glided along the floor it seemed to be in slow motion. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkling even more than I have ever seen them in the stage light. She was amazing, I sound redundant I know but how can I even begin to describe her? I don't even think I can.

But it was in that moment, if I needed a moment to make sure, that I knew...Yes I knew...I was in love with Brittany Pierce.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** _Just one review? Haven't updated in 6 days and only get one review? Sad. Sad little panda. :[_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I heard the faint sounds of a clap as the music died out. I looked into the audience and smiled to myself as I saw Santana making her way towards me. Which only made me grow nervous...I hope I didn't mess up in front of her.

"You were amazing." She began, coming up the stage steps towards me.

"You think so?"

"Yes, you were...I don't know...What's the word? Breathtaking."

I blushed with embarrassment as I grabbed water and took a seat on the stage floor. She sat beside me.

"Is it noon?" I asked her.

"No, actually eleven-thirty."

"Oh..."

"I was just really tired of sitting in the hotel, especially with Maria's snoring."

"Haha! I understand. Well since we're here, want to give it a shot?" She looked lost, "We do have a dance number to do, remember...?"

"Right."

I lent out my hand to her and she took it.

"Okay, I'm going to try a few steps." I said, "Just for warm-ups."

"Okay..."

She watched me as I played the song and danced around her. Once fast and the second time slow for her to watch me more closely.

"Think you got it?"

"I think..."

She did the same steps I did but messed up the last part.

"Close, just put your hips into it more."

"Like this?" She moved her hips to the beat of the music.

"Close..." I came up behind her and put my hands on her waist and moved her hips with it. I could smell her perfume as it encompassed my nose. Her body felt warm against mine, we were so close that I felt my lips quiver with wanting to taste her sweet lips...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...She was so close behind me. Her body was warm and it made my heart beat faster. I knew she wanted to kiss me, I could feel it. Her breathing became slower and steady; I turned to face her slowly. We looked into each other's eyes. This was it...The big moment...We moved closer, I could smell her more specifically now. She smelled strangely of sweat and Dove soap. My hands gripped her waist now, our breath steady and anxious. Everything felt right...

"Santana!"

We jerked apart quickly as Maria made her way towards me. I felt myself growing hot with anger at her; she had no idea what she had just done.

"What?" I called back to her, quickly glancing at Brittany who seemed to be eyeing the curtains behind her.

"I've been looking for you for over an hour!" She barked.

"I told you I was practicing with Brittany today. We have to practice our number, Maria...How did you even know where I was?"

"Asked around...Mostly Quinn."

"You asked Quinn?" Brittany turned her attention to Maria now.

"Yes, I asked her. I don't know you Brittany and I don't trust you either. Who knows what tricks you have planned with my best friend?"

"No tricks." Brittany started folding her arms across her chest, "We were just practicing that's all. Shouldn't you be practicing too?"

"I should..." Maria glanced down at her shoes, "Finn said he'd meet me here, I'm waiting on him."

"Could you wait outside then?" I asked her. She looked offended. "This is our practice, Maria. No one can see our dance until they have to. Just saying."

"Fine, whatever." Maria marched out of the concert hall slamming the door behind her. I turned to look at Brittany, who had made her way towards the stereo.

"Um...Want to pick up where we left off?" I asked her.

"No..." She said turning dials on the stereo.

"Wh-why not?"

"Uh..." She seemed nervous.

"Calm down, look I know what just happened and..."

"Nothing happened." She corrected.

"No, true, but you were about to..."

"No, I wasn't." She was walking fast now. She had grabbed the stereo and was walking down the stage steps.

"What do you mean you weren't?" I marched after her, "You were about to..."

"Listen, Santana, I...Uh...Maybe this was a bad idea."

"What?" I was hurt. I could feel the tears beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry, I just...I just don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to be your pen pal."

She began to walk away but I grabbed her.

"Brittany, if you want to pretend what just happened didn't happen I'm okay with that. Really. Don't run out because of it. It's not like you..."

"You don't know me, Santana."

"I don't know you?"  
>"We spent a month on the Internet, that's it. You don't know me."<p>

Her words stung. I felt like I knew her. I felt like I knew her better than I knew myself.

"Is that really how you feel, Brittany? That I don't know you at all?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

No. That wasn't how I felt, that wasn't how I felt at all. I knew she knew me and she was right, running out isn't really my thing. But what was I going to do? We almost kissed for crying out loud! I just want a dance partner again, without connections or feelings. Just a dance partner.

"I just want a dance partner." I finally said, "Nothing more. Just a dance partner."

She looked hurt, "Just a dance partner, huh?"

"Yes..." I sighed.

"Fine, let's get to practicing then." She grabbed the stereo from my hands and walked towards the stage.

Even as she clicked on the music and tried to do the dance I taught her, I felt my stomach tighten. I had made a big mistake in my reaction and there was no coming back from it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** _All this amazing feedback helped me to write this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I didn't really know how to feel as I watched the sun beaming down on the Ohio sidewalk from my hotel room. I mean, we were inches away from kissing, INCHES, but then it got ruined. But what if Maria never entered? Would Brittany have kissed me? Would she have been bold and confident? Probably...Probably not. All I know is that what could have been wasn't. She was scared; I saw that in her ocean blue eyes. She was scared of what a kiss with me could mean...And, well, what did it really mean? I knew... I knew more than I knew myself that I was in love with her. I think I knew it before I even stepped foot in Ohio.

It was her dancing.

The way she glided in that video she sent me sent a chill down my spine. She moved so beautifully and I couldn't help but feel, I don't know, cloud nine-ish while watching her. Yes, I had fallen in love with her talent, everything else just kind of fell into place.

But it meant nothing now. The idea that I was in love with her seemed so laughable now. She had rejected me without really rejecting me. She wanted a dance partner, that's all she wanted. Someone who could move with her without feeling some type of connection. I could try that, I'd be lying if I said I would be perfection at it, but I would try it.

For her.

I would try everything and anything for her...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I sat on the edge of the stage watching my feet dangle before me. I felt lifeless and plain, I didn't feel like myself. I don't really know who this blonde haired, blue eyed girl is but it's not Brittany S. Pierce. No, Brittany S. Pierce wouldn't tell a beautiful girl who was about to kiss her that she didn't want her. That she just wanted a dance partner. No, that's not Brittany S. Pierce.

"What's wrong with you?" I looked up to see Quinn making her way down the walkway towards me.

"Nothing."

"You're lying..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I heard the door creak behind me. I turned quickly to see Maria entering the room; she flopped on the hotel bed and eyed me curiously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying..."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Why do you assume I'm lying?"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Because you are, I know you Santana."

"Does anyone really know anyone these days?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"I would imagine so." Quinn answered taking a seat beside me, "Come on, tell Quinnie dear what's the matter." I rested my head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I just...I don't know." I stood up from my seat and walked over towards her bed, "I just wish I never came here."

"You don't mean that. You've been having a great time so far."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Yeah, I have but..."

"But what?" Quinn asked, cutting me off.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Nothing...Just...Nothing."

"Come on, I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about anything."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"I know I can Quinn, but...I don't know. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't really know what it is or how to describe it."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Sounds like a bad stomach ache." I couldn't help but laugh at Maria's weak joke.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm supposed to be sad!"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"And why would you be sad?"

"Okay, maybe sad was a bad word. More so frustrated with myself..."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's about Santana..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"What about Brittany?" Maria asked, sitting up on her bed.

I looked at Maria with eagerness and wanted so badly to tell my best friend...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...That I had feelings for a girl. A girl who was beautiful...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...And funny...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...And amazingly talented...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...But as I looked into Maria's eyes I couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Hello? What about Santana? Don't space out on me."

"Sorry, it's just something happened, well actually something almost happened but it didn't and now I'm scared and nervous and..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"For someone who speaks fluent English you totally aren't making sense." I sighed at Maria and sat beside her.

"I can't really explain it."

"I think I know."

* * *

><p>Brittany's &amp;&amp; Santana's POV<p>

"YOU DO?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Yeah, I'm not as stupid as you may think."

"Shocker." Quinn pushed me playfully.

"I know that you're scared that she's totally going to mess up your performance."

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Yeah, I'm not as stupid as you may think."

"Dazzle me."

"I know that you're in love with her."

"Uh..."

"I saw you two, remember? These eyes still work."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Don't worry about the performance. You two are going to be great."

"Thanks Quinn." She hadn't helped me at all.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I know this is hard, I mean...I've never been in love with a girl before I'm only assuming its hard..."

"It is..." I agreed, "I mean I do love her and I know she loves me, but she's scared..."

"Its new to her, it's new to you too."

"I know, but..."

"But?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I guess I figured as long as I love her and she felt the same way all that same-sex relationship crap didn't matter."

"It shouldn't matter if she _does_ love you." She paused, "Does she love you?"

I shrugged, "I think so...I'm not sure."

"You two should discuss your emotions."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What do you mean discuss them?" I asked Quinn.

"In case she's all hip-hop and you're all classical. You have to discuss it to make sure you're on the same page."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"What if she was just going to kiss me because I was going to kiss her? What if she doesn't love me at all?"

"What if she does?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"What if she does?"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"What if she doesn't really care about me like you said?"

"What if she does?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What if after everything is said and done she'll leave me? What if she doesn't care about me?"

"What if she does?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's &amp;&amp; Santana's POV<p>

"What if all my hopes and dreams float away with her? What if she doesn't feel the same way I do?"

"What if she does?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** _Short. Sweet. And to the point. Oh and whose ready for tonight's season finale? I heard word of a Brittana kiss? *fingers crossed*_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

There was a knock on my hotel room door about an hour after I talked to Maria. I opened the door to reveal Brittany; she was looking down at her shoes.

"This is a surprise." I said.

"Can I come in?"

I pushed the door open and she entered. She took a glance around then flopped on Maria's bed. I closed the door and sat down opposite her, her eyes wouldn't glance at me.

"Where's Maria?" She asked.

"Out with Finn."

"Oh..."  
>"Want a banana?" I asked standing up. She eyed me with humor, she let out a giggle.<p>

"What? I thought you usually ask people if they want water or something."

"Yeah, well, all I have is a banana."

"Haha! No thanks."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The tension was broken with her humor. Thank God for her humor. I felt myself relax a little. I knew I shouldn't have come but what choice did I really have? I mean she was my dance partner after all, we would have to communicate. It might as well be now.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I guess I wanted to discuss what happened today."

"Hmmm..." She began to peel the banana, "And what exactly happened today?"

She was going to make me work for it. I could see it now.

"The almost kiss..." I said in a whisper.

"Oh...Right...That _did_ happen didn't it..."

"Don't tell me you don't remember."

"No, I remember. I remember very well. Lips almost touch, Maria storms in, Maria storms out, you get scared and now we're emotionless robots. Yes, I remember."

I sighed. I wished she wasn't so blunt about it.

"We're not emotionless robots."

"We might as well be."

I stood up from the bed.

"I don't even know why I came here."

"I know." She put down the banana and walked towards me, "You either wanted to kiss me or discuss the kiss. Pick one."

She was so close to me, I felt sweat start to form on my forehead. My heart began to race. I wanted to kiss her...But I backed away.

"I came here to discuss it."

"Fair enough."

She shrugged and picked up her banana and began to eat it.

"Start talking."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I never felt so forceful before, but this was pay back. She deserved it.

"I don't really know where to start."

"The beginning is _always_ the best place."

She looked nervous, shaking and vulnerable. I wanted to hold her, tell her it was okay that I knew she was scared...But no. It was time to hear her side of the story, her emotions, and her thoughts. I already knew how I felt.

"There really isn't a beginning here, Santana..." She paused and glanced out of the window, "I like you...Okay? I mean...I _really_ like you...But I'm scared. I've never been put in this situation before and I don't really know what to do. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to kiss you. I'm not going to deny that, I did want to kiss you and hold you and all that but I'm so scared Santana..."

"Scared of what? The gay boogiemen?"

"No, the word."

"What word?"

"Gay, why must it be labeled? Why because I am attracted to you it has to have a label on it? Why can't I just like you for you and be happy as that?"

"I wasn't labeling you..."

"I know, I know, but that's what I mean. Its better you than someone from my school. Pointing fingers and whispering down the hallway, 'There goes that gay girl.' I'm not ready to take that."

"Why does it have to be that? We haven't kissed or anything Brittany. You've only just said you liked me, that's it. You have feelings for me, that's all. We don't have to act on them..."

Even as the words came out of my mouth I wish I didn't say it. Of course I wanted to act on them, of course I wanted to kiss her and hold her and love her, but she was scared. Why pressure her?

"We don't?" She looked confused and hurt.

"No, I don't want to act on them if you're scared."

"But..."

"No, it's okay...Really. We've put it out there. We both have feelings for each other but we're not going to act on them. We'll be dance partners. Kick ass dance partners."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I had to think for a moment and let everything settle into place. She just confessed that she had feelings for me, we had feelings for each other. There is was. Out in the open for both of us to grab, to hold in the palm of our hands, but we're taking the easy way out. We're slipping away the chance... Maybe it's better this way. Maybe our feelings will die away and be buried in Lima Cemetery. Yes, maybe everything will be back to normal... Maybe...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Yeah...We...We will." Brittany said, her face full of shock.

"And come Saturday night everyone is going to love Brittany S. Pierce."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Including you?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Including me...

"And everyone's going to love Santana Lopez." She said with a smirk.

Including you?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Including me...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I'm not all together sure where I wanted to go with this chapter... But there it is! Review please._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** _I think this may be one of my favorite chapters I have written. :) Enjoy and review please._

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The days went by in a blur. I barely remember what it felt like to be a normal teenager, hanging out with friends from school and going out to the movies. I was busy practicing with Santana in the concert hall. Every time we practiced I felt my head burn with the smell of her perfume. She just didn't know...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...How badly I wanted her. But I respected her first. She was too scared to act on her feelings and who am I to pressure her? I would be as bad as a dirty guy who didn't know that no meant no. That wasn't who I was. I was willing to go the distance to wait for her, but...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...She was leaving once the performance was over. She was going to be gone forever. I would never see her again. Sure there would be text here and emails there, but that doesn't beat out the real thing. It doesn't beat holding her close to me, dancing to a beautiful instrumental of our favorite mash-up songs...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...It doesn't beat looping my arm with her's walking towards her car giggling and smirking with happiness because we had each other and we knew what the other was thinking...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...It doesn't beat resting your head on her shoulder as she tells you about her favorite spot in Mexico...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...It surely doesn't beat getting the chance to find yourself singing with her...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...No, emails and text are great. But they don't beat the real thing...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

...So here I am standing on the stage alone for the first time in what seems like weeks. There's a mic in front of me. I need to blow off some steam, some access emotions that are balled inside of me. Since Brittany won't follow through on her emotions I have no choice but to tell her how I feel...Whether she can hear me or not...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...I'm stretching outside the concert hall, trying to get in shape for our next practice when I hear a faint voice coming from the concert hall. Is that Santana? Is that Santana_ singing_?

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"Where you are seems to be_

_As far as an eternity_

_Outstretched arms open hearts_

_And if it never ends then when do we start?..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I had heard her sing before; in audio clips she had sent me but nothing like this. Nothing felt as natural and as beautiful as hearing her sing live. She seemed too graceful, her eyes were closed, her hands gripped tightly around the mic. She was singing to the empty seats in front of her...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand_

_And with a tear in my eye_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye_

_That I ever did receive..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Maybe this is what they mean when they tell you to always expect the unexpected. Her voice flowing through me almost picks me off the ground. I felt it. I felt my heart skip. I felt my stomach turn and twist. I felt my head spin. I felt...I felt...Love.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack_

_Say goodbye and just fly away_

_When you comeback_

_I have some things to say..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I knew I had feelings for her, I knew that, but this...No this was much stronger than any like or lust anyone had ever imagined. I began to walk closer towards her, she didn't notice. She was too swept up in her song. Her beautiful song that was surrounding me. She was pointing now, her eyes still closed to a random seat in the far distance...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...How does it feel to know you never have to be alone_

_When you get home?_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

No, not to the empty seat. Her words, her lyrics, there was more than just an empty seat in the audience she was pointing to...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...So I can show you how I_

_Dream away everyday_

_Try so hard to disregard_

_The rhythm of the rain that drops_

_And coincides with the beating of my heart..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Was she...Yes, she was! She was pointing at me! Or at least pretending the invisible person in that seat was me. She opened her eyes slowly and steadily, still gripping the mic and found herself looking at me. She smiled...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand_

_And with a tear in my eye_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye_

_That I ever, ever, ever did receive..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...I wanted to scream, 'I love you' but the words wouldn't come out. The words were clogged in my throat, but it seemed like she knew what I wanted to say. Her voice, quivering now, sang out the last lines of the song...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...How does it feel to know you never have to be alone_

_When you get home?_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go_

_So I can show you how I feel..."_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

...Yeah, no doubt about it...I was in love with Santana Lopez...

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...How does it feel to know you never have to be alone_

_When you get home?_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go_

_So I can show you how I feel."_

* * *

><p><strong>Song by Maroon 5 - Sweetest Goodbye <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **_NO WAY DID I GET OVER 100 REVIEWS! OMG! You guys are AH-MAZE-ING! And yay my faithful reviewer has returned! Darkangelike how I have missed you! :D I know this chapter is short, but I hope you guys like it. And I promise lots and LOTS of interaction in 21. Keep reviewing!_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"You really do have an amazing voice." I said to her as she took a seat on the edge of the stage.

"You sound shocked."

"No, not at all. I've just never heard you live before. It took the wind out of me, so to speak."

I took a seat beside her. We dangled our feet over the edge. She took out two water bottles, handed me one, then screw the top off of her's and began to drink.

"Those chairs are going to be filled come Saturday night." She said after her long drink of water.

"Yeah... Are you nervous?"

She shrugged, "I guess I should be, but I'm not. Are you?"

"I've done performances before. They become a part of you after a while."

"Oh..."

"I was thinking..."

"Yes...?"

"The music that we have playing behind us when we dance is kind of fast tempo yet slow..."

"That's the general idea." She took another gulp of water.

"But what if we changed it."

"How?"

"We could sing while we danced, prove we're real performers."

"Um..."

"It would show off your singing skills just as well as your dancing."

"What made you think of this?" She stood up now, walking towards her towel that laid on a chair.

"I was just thinking, randomly." She eyed me, "You have a beautiful voice Santana, and I just want everyone to witness it."

"Would you be singing with me?"

"Yeah...It'd be like a duet type dance-singing thing."

"I see…" She took another drink from her water bottle, "I guess I could do that. We could dance to what we planned originally and then sing afterwards and dance."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The days were creeping up on us as the performance grew closer and closer. I wanted so badly to be with Brittany in ways she couldn't imagine…

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

…But what's the point of being with someone when you know you can't have them? Yes, you have feelings for them…

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

…And you know they have feelings for you…

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

…But you live here…

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

…And they live there, not to mention the whispers and pointing behind your back. But I can't say I truly care about that…

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

…Then again I'd be lying…

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

…I just wish she knew how beautiful she was…

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

…And how talented…

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

…And how not being with her is probably the biggest regret I'm ever going to make…

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

…I just wish she knew…

* * *

><p>Santana's &amp;&amp; Brittany's POV<p>

…How much it's killing me to not call her mine…


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **_I call this chapter: Hurt Locker Remix! You'll see why... ;) Review please!_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Are you nervous?" It was the night of the performance and I was warming up back stage waiting on Santana with the music.

"No, are you?" I asked Quinn.

"Nah, I'll just wing it like always."

I smiled at my best friend.

"Can I ask you something?" She seemed serious all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sure."

"You and Santana have gotten closer over the course of this thing and I was wondering..."

"Don't worry our friendship is still safe." I giggled but she smiled weakly.

"That's not what I wanted to know..." I spun around at her, "Are you and her...A...Uh..."

"A what?"

"A couple?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I was just asking. I don't know, the things you do with her, the way you look at her and smile around her you don't do that with anyone. Not even Artie. I was just wondering if you two were a couple and if you two are hey more power to you, but..."

"No, we're not together..."

"But you wish you two were?"

"Why does it matter? She's moving back to Mexico and I'm staying here, getting a scholarship from an arts school."

"But, Brittany if you love her..."

"Let it go Quinn! This may be the last time I see her and I don't want to see her pissed off because you won't drop stuff. It's done and over with. Santana is going back to Mexico and I am staying here. End of conversation."

I walked off from her just in time to see Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Brittany. She was bright red and her eyes were focused.

"Nothing." She lied.

"You're lying to me."

"It's nothing, really. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Just a little nervous."

The lights blinked on and off around us and we knew it was Showtime. Ms. Jones made her way onto the stage were thousands of people sat looking at her with glee. She smiled at them and announced the dancing class and told them they were in for a treat.

"Up first we have our very own Quinn Fabray and all the way from London, England Mr. Sam Evans!"

The crowd yelped and roared as they set foot on stage. I watched their performance, but not for long. After a few of the same twists and turns I grew bored and eyed Brittany who was leaning against a doorway.

"You're supposed to be pumped or something. I don't like this Brittany."

She smiled weakly, "Sorry."

"Don't be, what's wrong?" I leaned beside her.

"Nothing."

I sighed heavily.

Quinn and Sam exited off the stage to applause that was heard throughout the auditorium. Quinn had a huge smile on her face as Sam hugged her, but her smile faded when her eyes found me. It wasn't a face of disgust, or hate, no it was actually the opposite. Her faced showed compassion and sympathy, yet I didn't understand why. She nodded her head in acknowledgement to me then walked off with Sam.

On stage Ms. Jones announced some girl named Rachel Berry and her Asian partner Tina Cohen-Chang. Off stage, I studied Brittany's composure. While she seemed to be looking at Rachel and Tina, I knew better. Her focus was somewhere else.

"I really wish you'd tell me what is wrong with you." I said, "I won't judge you or anything, quite the opposite actually."

"I know."

"So then, why don't you..."

"There's nothing wrong." Her voice was cold and monotone as she walked away from me.

Was it something I did?

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I didn't want to be around Santana until I needed to be. The sight of her made my stomach twist into an uncanny knot. I loathed the way she made me feel. It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair to be in love with a girl who lived so far from me. No, it wasn't fair. I wish she knew how she made me felt...I wish she knew...

"You really should talk to her." I heard Quinn say in my ear.

"No."

"Why not?"

"What's the point? She's leaving anyway..."

"And? At least you would have said what you had to say without any regrets."

"I told her I had feelings for her before."

Quinn eyed me, "Something tells me that wasn't exactly the way you wanted it to go down."

I played with my thumbs.

"Listen, Brittany, I don't really know how this kind of relationship works but I want you to know that I want the best for you and ..."

"Santana is the best for me..."

"Long distance relationships can work out. Emails, text, phone calls...It could work."

"Yeah, but an email doesn't really beat the touch of her skin does it?"

I didn't wait for a reply, I just walked off.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

Rachel and Tina had finished their performance and some guy named Mike and a dude named Matt from Cuba were making their way towards the stage. I sat on a bench eyeing them.

"You nervous?" I heard Maria ask me.

"No, are you?"

"Nah, I feel I should be though..." She took a seat beside me, "I just passed Quinn and Brittany, what's wrong with her?"

I shrugged, "She keeps saying 'nothing' but I know she's lying to me."

"Clearly."

"Was it something I did?"

"I..."

But Maria didn't finish, Quinn and Brittany were walking towards us.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

Quinn had walked after me after I had walked off and forced me to talk to Santana. I scoffed at Quinn the whole walk over.

Maria and Santana eyed us but didn't make any movement to talk first.

"Brittany has something to say to Santana..." Quinn said looking at Maria, "Maria is it?"

Maria nodded.

"Maybe you and I could get better acquainted while these two converse."

Maria said nothing but eyed Santana curiously and followed Quinn out of earshot.

"Yes?" Santana asked. Her voice elegant and beautiful without trying.

I sighed.

"Its okay, Brittany. You can talk to me about anything."

"I...I just want to thank you. For coming to Ohio and singing and dancing with me. Because it's made me do a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm so involved in dancing. I'm involved with dancing because it helps me deal with my emotions. My feelings and all the hurt that I have because I have never felt safe anywhere else. I have never felt safe anywhere else and I didn't understand it. I couldn't see why, but it was because of you, Santana. You came into my life and showed me what it felt like to have a safe place outside of these four walls. To feel free and alive. And I feel that when I'm dancing but I feel that, the better part of that, when I'm with you. But I'm so afraid of dealing with that because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Santana, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't."

"I understand that."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"No, not really."

"I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, I know you live miles away but I want to make it work because I want to be with you. I'm just so scared, Santana."

"But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

"Yea, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love _you_, and I don't want to be with anyone else, especially Artie. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

There was a pain in her eyes I couldn't really make out. It was a pleading pain, a suffocating pain. Her eyes were begging me to love her, were taking me away from behind the stage to the setting sun outside on a beach. We were gazing into the sun set, smiling at each other, living the life of champions. Yes, her eyes were painting me a magical picture of what life with Brittany would be like...But the idea of that picture and the idea of me living anywhere else but here with her made my stomach turn. The magical picture vanished as I turned away from her.

"Of course I love you." My voice was low and it felt limp, "But long distance relationships rarely work out."

She seemed hurt by my words. Her eyes were flooding with tears, yet the sharp blue in them stayed the same. Begging me to love her, begging me to stay with her.

"I'm sorry, Brittany."

"No." Her voice was cracked, burned by my rejection, "I'm sorry. I should have never learned to love you."

"Brittany..."

I tried to grab her and hold her, let her know it had to be this way but she pushed me away.

"Get off of me!"

I watched her beautiful blonde hair bounce behind her as she ran away from me.


	22. Chapter 22

Brittany's POV

"Its okay, it's okay." Quinn was patting my back while I blew my nose in the far corner off stage.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"No it's not, Maria. I love her, I truly do. But what good would it be if I pretended I could deal with a long distance relationship?"

"Not all of them end of abandonment."

"I know, I know, but I don't want to risk it. I'm in love with her, Maria. I know it sounds crazy after just, what? A month and three weeks but it was magical. The way she looked at me. There's something about her eyes..."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"Maybe she just didn't want to risk losing you to a long distance relationship."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Even if you didn't want to risk losing her to a long distance relationship you have to know that she loves you probably more than life itself. You can't walk out on her like that."

"We still have a performance to do Maria."

"That's not what I meant."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What do you mean 'walk out on her'? She rejected me, Quinn. Why not walk out on her?"

"Rejection hurts, Brittany. I know, but you can't leave her high and dry because of it. Just think of the scholarship; just think of the scholarship..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Just think of the benefits of being here, Santana. You got to welcome new cultures plus new clothes. When you're on stage just think about that, nothing else."

"But her eyes, Maria..."

"Don't look at them."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"But her voice, Quinn."

"Close your ears!"

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I broke her heart..."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"She broke my heart..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"Sometimes we have to do things we're not proud of." Maria said patting my back.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"How do you know she's not proud of breaking my heart, Quinn?"

"Oh please, that girl loves you. It's beyond obvious."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I didn't realize my love for Brittany was that obvious."

Maria scoffed, "Blind people could tell."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"I guess I don't have a choice but to go out there with her, huh?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"I'm going to regret it."

"No you're not."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"What if I regret it?"

"You won't."

* * *

><p>Santana &amp;&amp; Brittany's POV<p>

"How do you know?"

"Because love has no regrets."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** _It's not as long, and I apologize about that, however, I believe this is the emotion and such that one of my fellow reviewers were asking about. If it's not exactly what you wanted I apologize, though as I wrote it I pictured it going on so I hope you all can too. The songs used are The Only Exception by Paramore and Your Eyes by the musical Rent. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

As the last couple, I think their names were Kurt and Dave from Ireland, left the stage I made my way towards the back curtain. Brittany walked up towards me, she sighed heavily looking nervous and scared. I doubt it had anything to do with the performance.

"I just want you to know." She began her voice low yet steady, "That I'm still glad you're my partner."

"I am too." I looked at her, but her eyes were facing forward.

"I also want you to know that I don't hate you for rejecting me." Her voice was cold and harsh.

"I love you, Brittany. I only did what I felt was right."

She turned to me, "I know, which is why I don't hate you." Her eyes burned through my skull, "I can never hate you, Santana."

"Your eyes..." I said more to myself than to her.

"What?"

"The first thing I noticed about you, were your eyes. Your beautiful deep blue eyes."

She blushed.

"Don't try and sweet talk me." She turned to face the stage, "You had your chance."

I smiled, "I know, but your eyes..."

Ms. Jones had announced our names before I could say much more. We came onto the stage and heard the sounds of Jennifer Lopez's "Do it Well" behind us being played. We broke down into our dance routine. Our beat was fierce but our moves were fiercer. We danced hard and fast, alive and free to the sounds of Jennifer's voice. I ducked as Brittany did a flip over me. The crowd applauded us and I smiled, but Brittany didn't. She was focused as she danced. Ready and approving of whatever came her way.

Then the music grew slower and the beat died out for a brief moment. We grew closer, Maria was signaling off stage not to look into Brittany's eyes but I was lost in them. Her eyes spoke to me. They wanted me to love her. She didn't know what song I had chose to sing and I didn't know hers, but we knew what moves to make. All I knew that as soon as my song began before hers I was a goner.

I found myself grabbing Brittany's right hand and my other hand laid firmly on her waist, and I began to sing.

_"Your Eyes, As We Said Our Goodbyes..."_

Her voice broke from mine as I heard another sound erupt from the stereo.

_"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind..."_

We swayed to the beat of our own voices, colliding together.

_"...He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it..."_

_"...Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind And I Find I Can't Hide (From) Your Eyes..."_

_"...And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget..."_

_"...The Ones That Took Me By Surprise The Night You Came Into My Life..."_

_"...And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist..."_

We broke apart as she twirled around on the right side of the stage. I did a twirl and gracefully spun around towards her. Our eyes met again, she looked almost fairytale like. She wanted to cry. Whether for joy or sadness I can't tell you, but she wanted to cry.

_"...Where There's Moonlight I See Your Eyes..."_

_"...But darling, you are the only exception..."_

_"...How'd I Let You Slip Away When I'm Longing So To Hold You..."_

_"...You are the only exception. You are the only exception..."_

_"...Now I'd Die For One More Day 'Cause There's Something I Should Have Told You..."_

_"...You are the only exception..."_

We broke apart again as she twirled to the left of the stage then ran towards me. I lifted her up and spun her in the air then slowly dropped her. Her eyes locked on mine. Our breaths were in rhythm together, our heartbeats exactly the same. All was quiet around us except our own breath. The beat of the music from the stereo was slowly dying away. Her piercing blue was contradicting my shady brown as we held our gaze.

Her voice broke the silence, but it wasn't sharp or cold. It was elegant and scared, it was cracking a little.

_"You are the only exception..."_

I found my voice as she took my hand and my other lay upon her waist.

_"I Should Tell You I Should Tell You I Have Always Loved You You Can See It In My Eyes..."_

_"You are the only exception."_

_"I Should Tell You I Should Tell You I Have Always Loved You You Can See It In My Eyes..."_

_"You are the only exception..."_

_"I Should Tell You I Should Tell You I Have Always Loved You You Can See It In My Eyes..."_

Together our voices joined, but our bodies pulled apart.

_"I Should Tell You...You are...I Should Tell You...You are...I Have Always Loved You...You are...You Can See It...I can see it...I Am...You are...The Only Exception...In your eyes..."_

There was applause around us, but we barely heard it. Our eyes were locked upon each other's, our hearts beating fast. So much in our songs, but no one knew. No one except us.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**_ It's been a while! Haha! Sorry about that. This chapter isn't Brittana, but more so uh... I forgot what Artie and Brittany's mash up name was... Or did they even have one? Whatever. Anyhow, I sorta forgot she was kinda sorta still with him so I decided to make this for them... Trust me, it's a good one :)_

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

A few minutes had passed since our performance. Many were still tearing up from it, others were confused yet smiled at us as we walked passed them. Maria and Finn were on immediately after us so we had no idea what Maria thought about it. Santana stayed close to the curtain to watch her best friend perform, I, however, made my way towards Artie who was playing chess with Mike Chang.

"Hey, Artie, can I talk to you for a minute?" He looked up from his game. He smiled weakly at Mike and wheeled towards me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"There's something I need to confess to you."

"Yes?"

He looked so innocent and youthful, almost like a weird nerdy baby. I didn't want to break his heart, so many had been broken already...Well just mine, but that should count for a lot.

"I think..." I let my voice break off. I turned away from him and sighed then turned back to face him, "No, I _know_, I'm in love with someone else."

He stared at me blankly.

"Do I know him?"

Again, I turned away from him and then turned back. "No, you...Well...Not really."

"What does that mean? Is it Sam?"

"No."

"Mike?" He glanced over at the chess table were Mike still sat eyeing the pieces.

"No, it's not someone from this school or London."

"Then who?"

"Does it matter who?"

He shrugged, "I would still like to know."

I didn't say anything.

"Brittany, I really like you. I was sure I could fall in love with you; actually, I think I have. But I understand if you love someone else, I just want to know who. I'm not going to fight them or anything. I just want to know who the lucky guy is."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Artie...But...It's not a guy."

He looked confused.

"It's a girl. An _amazing_ girl..."

"Quinn?" He interjected.

"No, no, I told you it's not anyone from this school."

"Your dance partner?" He guessed again.

"Yes...I'm in love with Santana." It felt weird yet accomplishing to admit that out loud for the first time.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry that this is how it has to be..."

"Is she moving here or something?"

"No..."

"Are you two a couple?"

"No..."

"Then why break up with me?"

I sighed. "Haven't you been listening?"

"No, I heard you correctly. But if you two aren't even going to fully be together why crush on my heart? Why not just be with me? I'm pretty awesome arm candy."

I giggled at him and rested my hand on his.

"Artie, that's sweet of you and I'm sorry for crushing your heart. I truly am. And maybe I and Santana won't be together anytime soon, but I'm okay with that. I don't want to use you Artie. I like you, as a friend, and I admire the friendship we have grown to have over this month and a half and I want to remain friends with you. But it wouldn't be fair to you or me if I continued this relationship when I know I'm not happy."

He sighed but nodded.

"I understand, I just kind of wish I didn't."

I smiled at him and patted his hand.

"You're a great guy Artie and one day you'll make someone very happy."

He smiled.

"Thanks. I just wish it was you."

I didn't say anything as he wheeled back to Mike and resumed his play as if nothing had happened.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** _THEY KISSED! THEY FRIGGIN KISSED! -DIES-_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

All the performances were done and over with. Everyone was now being called back onto the stage to greet our admiring fans. I walked off first with Brittany following closely behind. To the right of us were Maria and Finn and three couples to the left of us stood Quinn and Sam. Everyone looked happy and impressed with themselves as Ms. Jones took center floor.

"Thank you, thank you." The crowd quieted down as Ms. Jones smiled at them, "I hope you all had as much fun as we did. All of these students and their dance partners have proven one thing that I knew all along. It doesn't matter what race or culture you come from your dance moves are the same and will grace you with the ability of life and happiness..."

Happiness? Ha!

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I stood behind Santana on a step that lined the back row. All of Ms. Jones students stood on the back row while our guests stood in front. Santana looked amused at the way Ms. Jones controlled the audience which is nothing new. Ms. Jones always has that effect on people.

As I tried to listen to Ms. Jones I found myself staring at Santana. I was beyond hurt and full of loathe towards the actions that went down before the performance, but now, after our performance I couldn't do anything but look at her. Sounds creepy, I know. But I had nothing more to say or do than to look at her...

"Now as you all may or may not know we have some scholarship scouts in the building tonight." As Ms. Jones said this three people stood up from the crowd. They were not sitting together, they were far apart. One was a black man at least my height, the other was a white woman with very curly brown hair, and a white man who looked upset about being here. Santana turned slightly to me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the scholarships?" She whispered, but I couldn't find the voice to speak. I said nothing, I continued to gaze out in the crowd.

"Now, they have given me their choices for their scholarships. Of course there will only be two winners of this scholarship, which they have come together to announce. It is truly an amazing experience and it is a shame only two out of six of my students get to get a full ride to the Lima Arts Institute for the Creatively Gifted, but that's alright. That just means you all are one step closer to success!" Ms. Jones reached into her big jacket pocket and pulled out two envelopes. "I have here the names of the two who will get a full ride...Drum roll please." There was a sudden silence in the room as Artie began to hit the drums. "Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn beamed with happiness as she made her way towards Ms. Jones to collect her envelope.

Artie began to drum again as Ms. Jones opened the second envelope. "Brittany Pierce!"

Applause broke out amongst my peers as I went to get the envelope. Ms. Jones beamed with excitement at me.

"I hope to hear great things about you two! Now please, there is a small after party held in the lobby. We have snacks and drinks for all of you; please feel free to deluge yourselves. Thank you for coming and good night."

"Can you believe it, Brit? We BOTH got scholarships!" Quinn said frantically as we exited the stage.

"Right." I held my envelope with little ease.

"Just imagine how it'll be once we get there."

"Yeah..."

"Congrats Brittany." I heard Maria say behind me, "You're going to do wonders there." She nudged Santana who looked sad and disappointed.

"Yeah...Congrats. I'm very happy for you."

"No you're not." I corrected her.

"I am, at least I won't be missed much while you're there. You'll get to meet new people and do great dances."

"But I don't want to meet new people..."

Santana smiled weakly, "I better get back to the hotel...Start packing."

I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"It's okay." Quinn said, "She's happy for you, she's just sad to leave..."

"I know...I just..." I sighed, "I know..."

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

The next day I awoke at noon to get packed and ready to leave for Mexico late this evening. Apart of me was expecting Brittany to show up saying goodbye but then again I doubt it. She was probably thinking of what to bring to her dorm room or maybe what new dances to try out when she got to school. I know I sound bitter, and maybe I am, I just had this weird thought in my head that maybe she would miss me more if she was bored and did nothing. I guess I was wrong.

There was a knock on my door and I skipped to it, assuming it was Brittany, but when I opened it my smile quickly faded.

"May I come in?" Quinn asked.

I backed out of the door and she entered taking a seat on Maria's bed.

"Where's your roommate?"

"Shopping."

"Of course."

"Would you like a banana?"

"A what?" She looked offended.

"A banana." I showed her the fruit that sat in a fruit bowl beside my bed.

"I thought people usually offered water?"

"I don't have that, unless you want that crap from the bathroom. All I have is a banana."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." I began to peel it back, "So, what brings you here?"

"Packing for Mexico?" She asked, avoiding the question.

"Yes, my plane leaves this afternoon." I bit the tip of my banana.

"I see do you enjoy it there? Mexico I mean."

"It has its perks and its flaws."

"Hmmm...And what is there for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, 'what is there for you?'"

I took another bite of my banana, "There's a family I have, you know the usual kind. Equipped with a mom and dad. I also have friends."

"Hmmm..." She stood up from her seat and examined the room.

"I also have a life down there, so to speak."

"Elaborate."

"I'm a cheerleader, I go to the movies, shop, hang out. A typical teenager's life."

"Oh...That's nice...But you didn't really answer the question."

I took another bite of my banana, "I thought I did. That's what's there for me."

"Yes, well, you know what's here for me?" I shook my head, not truly caring, "Nothing. Yes, I have a family some friends but there's nothing really here for me."

"You have school...Didn't you win that scholarship?"

She nodded as I took another bite of the banana, "But that's not really something I'd claim as something that's here for me."

"But you earned that scholarship."

"But I didn't _earn_ the school. The school is not here for me. It's here because Jonathan Appletiger wanted to become a dancer but there was hardly any schools that sponsored that. So he made his own. They have an entire floor dedicated to him there."

"Uh..."

"It was around 18 something, I forget the year...But anyway, there's nothing here for me. But I stay because I'm happy here. Are you happy in Mexico?"

"I used to be."

"What changed?"

"I met Brittany." She smiled; clearly her point was being made.

"You have lovely taste in clothes." She eyed my suitcase, "Forever 21?"

"Actually that belongs to Brittany...I was supposed to return it."

"You just magically forgot?" She asked, half smiling.

"Yes, I forgot."

"Mmhmm..."

I bit more of my banana, "You never did answer my question."

"I don't remember you asking one."

"I asked why you were here."

"Oh, I didn't answer you?"

"No."

"Hmm...I must have magically forgotten..." She walked towards the fruit painting that sat above my bed, "That really is ugly."

"Take it up with management."

She smiled. She took her eyes from the painting and back to my suitcase.

"I think you should give this back to Brittany, it's one of her favorite shirts."

"I didn't know it meant that much to her."

"It doesn't, but still."

"She's probably practicing some routines for that dance school..." I took an aggressive bite of my banana and bit my tongue.

Quinn smiled. "No, actually she's far from doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said."

"Why isn't she practicing? I mean those scouts looked tough, if she wants to be the best..."

"Brittany _is_ the best."

"I know that, but that's not what I meant..."

"I know what you meant."

"She took the scholarship, practicing is a gift..."

"She didn't take the scholarship." She sat back down on Maria's bed and crossed her legs.

"She didn't? But I saw them call her name, I was there!"

"And so was the whole town of Lima, doesn't mean much when you're on the outside looking in."

"Why didn't she take the scholarship? She's an amazing dancer."

Quinn stood up again.

"Yes, she is, isn't she? It's a shame Lima Arts will be missing out on two great dancers..."

"Two?"

Quinn nodded.

"I refused the scholarship too."

"But why? You two are beyond confusing. You love dancing."

"No, Brittany does and I used to love anything Brittany did. But I've learned something through this experience."

"What?"

"That you shouldn't regret things you love, but I regretted dancing. I regretted those two years I spent doing it. It was fun for a while, but it's not for me. No, my heart is truly in London."

"With Sam?" I asked, folding my banana peel.

She nodded. "True love never fades, what's wrong with taking a risk? Might as well travel to London; uncover who Quinn Fabray really is."

"But traveling all the way to London for him?"

"If you were in love wouldn't you do something crazy just to be with that person?"

She smiled almost knowing what I was going to say. I threw my banana peel away.

"Yes."

"So what makes me any different?" I shrugged.

She lifted the shirt out of the suitcase and placed it on the door as she turned it to exit.

"This shirt really is Brittany's favorite."

"I don't even know where Brittany is."

"Yes you do." She opened the door to leave.

"Wait." She paused, "Why didn't Brittany take the scholarship? She loves to dance, I don't understand..."

"Don't you? Love makes you do crazy things, Santana Lopez. Rejecting a scholarship to fly to London to be with a boy who's lamely fun to be around or even rejecting a scholarship to fly to Mexico to be with a girl who sings like an angel..."

"She said that?"

She smiled, "No, I ad lipped."

"But, did she really...Did she really reject it for me?"

She shrugged, "I'm not Brittany. All I know is that she rejected it, she said it didn't feel right..." She eyed that shirt, "Now would be a great time to take that to her..."

She closed the door behind her. I opened it and yelled after her.

"You still didn't tell me why you came here!"

"Oh, you know." She said with a twist of her head, "You know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I want to know your opinion: Why do you think Quinn came to see Santana? _


	26. Chapter 26

Brittany's POV

I sat in the middle of the concert hall Indian style. This is where everything changed for me. I remembered my first time on this stage, I was probably ten maybe nine and I had a dance lesson here. My dance teacher was named Mr. Grape. Everyone picked on his name, even me. But he loved his students, especially me. He pushed me hard to achieve everything in dancing, he wanted so much more for me than this small life in Lima and he was right. I didn't really belong here. I wonder how he would feel if he knew I turned down that scholarship.

I know what you're thinking. I'm an idiot. And maybe I am. But for the first time in my seventeen years of life it felt right. That scholarship was a great opportunity but I didn't feel right taking it. There was something holding me back...More so, some_one_.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I found myself heading towards Lima Arts Institute for the Creatively Gifted Admissions office, there was something I had to do...

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

For the first time in a long time I didn't feel like dancing. I just wanted to lie on the stage floor and hear the sounds of the beat rock me to sleep. I turned on the radio only to feel my heart sink.

_"Took my love and I took it down_

_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought me down..."_

I sighed heavily.

"I'm starting to believe that is our song."

I lifted my head to see Santana walking towards me with a shirt in her hands.

"What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I wanted to return this." She held up my shirt.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to..."

She jumped on the stage and sat beside me.

_"...Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?..."_

"So, why aren't you dancing? I don't think there was ever a time I didn't see you dance on this stage. If you don't count the Amy Winehouse concert."

"I'm not in the mood for dancing..."

"You should be."

"Why?"

"You won a scholarship to a dancing school." I sighed and scoffed at the thought, "That's an amazing achievement."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, friggin awesome."

"What's wrong?"

"I turned it down."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "Didn't feel right."

"Did it not feel right because you didn't want to dance anymore or did it not feel right because I wouldn't be dancing with you?"

I thought for a moment.

"No comment." I got up from the floor.

"I'll take that as option number two Alex!" I couldn't help but smile at her, "Do I sense a smile on the face of Brittany P? Well, knock me out I think I do!"

"Since when did you turn country?"

"Since when did you turn down opportunities for females?"

I sighed.

"You're not just a female to me, Santana..."

"I'm not? Then what am I?"

I shrugged, "You're more than that. I can't even put it in words."

_"...Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes bolder, children get older_

_I'm getting older too, well..."_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

_"...Well, I've been afraid of changin'_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes bolder, children get older_

_I'm getting older too, well, I'm getting older too..."_

"Try." I pressured her.

"I can't." She was starting to cry. I got off the floor and went to her and held her in my arms. She cried onto my shoulder, her sobs like precious jewels to my soul.

"I love you, Brittany." I whispered into her ear, "I'm so in love with you."

As I said it her tears became harder and faster. Her sobs grew louder and her grip around me became stronger. She didn't want to let me go.

_"...So take this love and take it down_

_Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well, the landslide brought down..."_

"When I saw you for the first time in that video you sent me, I thought 'Who is this amazing creature?' I didn't know it then, but you would be the love of my life."

Again more tears streamed down her face.

"I couldn't imagine me without you after that. I didn't want to admit the feelings I was having because honestly I didn't understand them. I didn't think it could be lust; I had lust before and this feeling. This feeling didn't feel like lust."

"Why...Why are you saying this?" She asked through sobs. She looked up from me and her piercing eyes were hypnotizing me.

"Because I want you to understand these words, Brittany. Understand that I can't go a day without thinking about you, that I was scared just like you, that at the end of the day I want you to be mine. Not Artie's or Finn's or anyone else's, I want you to be mine. _My_ girlfriend. _My_ heart. _My_ love. I want you to be _mine_."

"When I first heard your voice singing, I thought 'I need a face with her voice' I was hoping you were ugly and terrible to get along with..."

"Gee thanks..."

"But you weren't! You were the opposite. Amazingly beautiful and so easy to get along with. I fell in love with your talent, and everything else just fell into place." I smiled at her words, "I just...I don't know...I wish I didn't like you so much. Maybe it would've been easier to see you go." She released me and turned away from me.

"But I'm not going anywhere...I'm right here Brittany...I'm right here waiting on you to love me. I'm right here."

She turned to face me.

"Your home is in Mexico."

"Home is wherever your heart is and my heart is in Lima, Ohio."

"But..."

"I sent word to my family; they were sad to say the least but understood. Not all that well I imagine, but they understood..."

"How..."

"I'll be staying on campus, at the Lima Arts Institute for the Creatively Gifted with my girlfriend. And it's totally legal because I was born in America so no Green Card needed."

"What..."

"I went to the Admissions office before I got here."

"How..."

"Quinn is a really great friend. She told me you rejected the scholarship...She told me you rejected it for me." She opened her mouth to speak but I hushed her, "I don't want you to give up your dreams because of me. Which is why I was granted the scholarship as well. The one Quinn rejected became my own. After I begged the office to give you back yours."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't be here because of me. You should be here for your own benefit."

"But you _are_ my benefit." I grabbed her hands and took them in mine, "_You're_ my benefit for doing this pen pal thing, _you're_ my benefit for singing on a stage, I haven't done that in a really long time. _You're_ my benefit for dancing in front of thousands of people; _you're_ my benefit for coming to Ohio. Brittany..." I raised her chin so our eyes were locked, "_You're_ my benefit for falling in love."

I kissed her passionately not wanting to let her go. She held on to me and for that brief moment we were one. Everything that had fallen before us, our nerves of what people would say, our thoughts of long distance relationships, our friendships, it all seemed to slowly form a puzzle as our tongues collided. The pieces flew into the air before us, falling lightly beside us, forming a heart to let us know that now everything was finally pieced together.

**The End :) **


End file.
